Carta de una Desconocida
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: las almas gemelas nacieron para estar juntas- último capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**Carta de una Desconocida**

Sentado a la luz de la chimenea, en una amplia biblioteca pasaba los días sin ninguna preocupación, miraba el fuego y lo envidiaba, este tenía tanta vitalidad, y era una cosa que todo su dinero no le podía dar. Añoraba los días en los que sentía que vivir el momento era lo más importante, pero a través de los años se fue dando cuenta de que su actitud era muy egoísta, y la llama de su vitalidad se fue apagando lentamente, hasta casi torturarlo.

Uno de sus fieles sirvientes interrumpió su soledad para traerle su correspondencia

-amo Inuyasha, ¿no cree que debería de salir? Se ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes- lo conocía desde que era un niño y lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo

-estoy bien así Miouga, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo tratando de tranquilizar al anciano que lo había criado en lugar de sus padres, muertos hace muchos años atrás.

Precisamente quería que saliera por que se trataba de un día muy especial, era su cumpleaños numero 29 y las bellas ciudades de Inglaterra eran conocidas por varios lugares donde poder encontrar a una joven que quisiera pasar la noche con él, pero para él no significaba mas que una noche del 17 de agosto de 1937

Recibió de las frías y arrugadas manos del anciano las cartas que le habían llegado, la mayoría era de empresarios que querían que se casara con una de sus hijas o eso era lo que él interpretaba de las cartas ya que a lo largo de los años habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que lo habían invitado a una cena solo para presentarle a hermosas jóvenes dispuestas a comprometerse con él, mas la última que tomó le llamó mucho la atención, el sobre era de color amarillo, como si alguien lo hubiese guardado desde hacía muchos años, además no tenía un remitente, lo único que decía era _"Para Inuyasha Taishou"_.

Llevado por la curiosidad decidió abrirla dejando las demás al lado de un mueble junto a una maceta con rosas blancas, un regalo que le había llegado hace poco como era ya costumbre de cada año.

Era una mujer la que le había escrito, ya que tan elegante y delicada letra era imposible de concebir de las manos de un hombre, de aquel sobre amarillento sacó varias hojas, sin duda la persona que le había escrito se había tomado su tiempo o eran demasiadas cosas las que debía decirle. Encendió una vela para poder ver mejor, la noche estaba llegando y los últimos rayos del sol estaban desapareciendo, tomó las hojas y se dispuso a leer, hace varios minutos que su sirviente había salido de la habitación, y dudaba que se atreviera a interrumpirlo

La llama de la vela iluminó las hojas y las palabras fueron llegando a su mente

_A mi Amado Inuyasha: _

_Quizás no recuerdes quien soy, pero yo si te recuerdo muy bien a ti. Cuando tenías 17 años viniste a vivir en esta casa que de seguro debes seguir habitando, la primera vez que supe de ti fue cuando te estabas mudando, yo vivía a unas cuantas casas de ti, es la que tiene un balcón con rosas trepadoras._

_Como era una chiquilla curiosa de 15 años me acerqué a ver a mi nuevo vecino _

-disculpe, ¿Quién se cambió aquí?- una muchacha vestida con finas telas se acercó hasta los carruajes, los empleados venían bajando varias cajas, de pronto una de ellas se cayó y varios libros fueron a dar a sus pies

-lo lamento mucho señorita- de disculpó uno de los hombre mientras ella se arrodillaba a ver los libros- no era mi intensión tirarle esto encima ¿se encuentra bien?

-si estoy bien

_Jamás había visto libros tan interesantes y en tantos idiomas, alemán, francés, inglés y tantos como uno se podía imaginar… lo primero que pensé fue ¿a quien pertenecen tantas obras de arte? De seguro es alguien que ha viajado por todo el mundo y ha visto sus maravillas, deseaba conocer a la persona que era dueña de aquellos libros. Fue como si un genio me hubiese escuchado ya que mi deseo se volvió realidad y ahí en el pórtico de tu hogar te vi por primera vez, tu aire juvenil no podía quitar las masculinas facciones de tu cara, tus ojos dorados habían logrado hipnotizarme, era amor a primera vista _

-lo siento mucho mi señor Inuyasha, fue un pequeño accidente, pero ya lo estamos solucionando

-¿Quién es la niña? –pregunto al ver a la joven que se encontraba al lado del trabajador

-yo… vivo por aquí cerca

-… espero que no te hayas lastimado… en cuanto a los demás tengan cuidado y lleven rápido esos libros a la biblioteca, el cielo esta nublado… pronto empezará a llover

_Hablaste como todo un hombre, supongo que la muerte de tus padres te hizo madurar antes de tiempo, luego de eso volviste a entrar a tu casa… y tal como lo dijiste pronto empezó a llover, pero a pesar de eso no me fui quería que me vieras de nuevo, pero no como la niña que pensabas, sino mas bien como alguien de quien te pudieses enamorar _

_Pero por las vueltas del destino mi deseo no se pudo concretar ya que tu siempre estabas en fiestas y volvías acompañado con diferentes mujeres cada día y lo que era peor… mi familia había caído en la miseria._

Inuyasha hizo una pausa en su lectura recordaba ese día, pero lo que no podía recordar era a la niña a quien había visto husmeando entre sus libros. Su rostro, sus ojos, el color de su piel, nada de eso regresaba a su mente.

Miró por la ventana de un pasillo a la salida de la biblioteca y enfocó su vista en la casa que aquella joven le había descrito, según recordaba una mala inversión había llevado a esa familia a la quiebra y tuvieron que marcharse aproximadamente seis meses luego de que él se fuese a vivir en esa zona, tal y como lo había dicho el balcón de una de las habitaciones tenía rosas trepadoras, pero todas estaban marchitas, hacía años que se negaban a crecer al parecer extrañaban a la persona que las había cuidado por tanto tiempo… las rosas eran blancas eso si lo podía recordar… y de la nada una fugaz imagen se formó en su mente de aquellos años en los que esa casa tenía a sus antiguos moradores, por un segundo creyó volver a ver a aquella niña en balcón de su casa con su vestido azul y rodeada de las rosas blancas, pero por mas que trataba no podía recordar su rostro.

Decepcionado por su mala memoria volvió a sentarse para continuar con la lectura, se puso cómodo y tomó una vez más las hojas…

_Luego de la quiebra a mi familia no le quedó mas opción que mudarse a una antigua casa de clase media, fue lo único que no nos quitó el banco, allí pasé malos momentos ya que yo solo tenía 15 años y nunca había trabajado en mi vida._

_De todas formas eso a ninguno de mis padres le importó ya que a la mañana siguiente me consiguieron un trabajo como lavandera, y mis manos que antes eran delicadas cual fina seda, ahora eran tan ásperas como las rocas del desierto. De todos modos cada día pensaba en ti, y en como en estos momentos deberías de estar leyendo aquellos libros que trajiste hasta tu hogar… mi deseo era verte nuevamente, no importando lo que me costara._

_Así fue como pasaron dos años mas de mi vida, y si te lo preguntas, si, pude verte, pero a la distancia, ya que era yo la que se encargaba de lavar tu ropa y cada semana iba a dejarla, era ese el momento en el que te veía, tu mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y en tus ojos dorados siempre podía ver una sombra de tristeza, como anhelaba poder consolarte, hacer que se dibujara una sonrisa en tu rostro y reemplazar toda esa tristeza por amor y felicidad._

_Pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, un antiguo amigo de la familia aceptó ayudar a mi padre a cambio de que yo me casara con su único hijo, Kouga, ambos nos conocíamos desde niños, pero no nos amábamos, al menos yo no a él, ya que mi corazón te perteneció desde el principio, como sea, ambos empezamos a salir como una pareja normal, mas que nada obligados por nuestros padres, ya que ellos esperaban que algo de amor naciera entre nosotros para así hacer que el matrimonio fuese algo mas soportable._

_Una noche en la que Kouga pasó a recogerme me llevó a una de esas fiestas de la alta sociedad, mas yo no le tomé importancia a nadie que estaba allí, ya que todos nos habían dado la espalda cuando empobrecimos, las mujeres veían con envidia el vestido que llevaba, este era de una tela lila, la que hacía resaltar mi juventud y atraer la mirada de todos los hombre presentes, pero la que atraje sin pensarlo fue la tuya, tu también estabas ahí, y me veías mientras que yo bailaba con Kouga_

-¿sucede algo? Estas algo tensa- sujeta con delicadeza las manos de aquella joven que parece tender a temblar de vez en cuando entre sus brazos

-no, no es nada

-en verdad lo siento, me obligaron a traerte aquí… ambos sabemos muy bien que no nos podemos enamorar

-Kouga… uno no manda en el corazón, te entiendo, el que tu ames a Ayame es algo muy hermoso, no importa lo que diga tu padre, el que ella sea una sirvienta de tu casa no la hace menos mujer

-tu si que me entiendes, por eso siempre has sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre

_A pesar de todo Kouga me contó que se escaparía con Ayame lejos de Inglaterra, donde nadie nunca los pudiera encontrar y así vivir felices… quizás suene tonta esta pregunta pero… ¿Qué iba a ser entonces de mí? Pues bien, digamos que sería lo que el destino quisiera._

_Y lo que quiso fue que te conociera, ya que mientras nosotros seguíamos en medio del salón tú te acercaste_

Todos observaban a la joven pareja mientras bailaba, un joven de ojos dorados como el mismo sol y un porte elegante se acercó hasta ellos para interrumpirlos mientras que estos bailaban

-disculpa Kouga, ¿me permitirías bailar con esta hermosa joven?- lo dice Inuyasha mientras que ve a la frágil muchacha que baila con su eterno rival

-no lo sé bestia, todo es cuestión de lo que diga ella- lo dice mirando a su compañera la cual ve con ojos brillosos al hombre que tiene al frente

-¿Qué dices hermosa dama? - pronuncia aquellas palabras sin saber lo mucho que significan para la joven- ¿me concedes esta pieza?- como todo un caballero extiende su mano invitándola a bailar esperando que ella la tome

-será todo un placer- acepta la mano que se le ofrece mientras que Kouga ve con algo de desaprobación el comportamiento de aquella bestia- descuida Kouga… solo será esta pieza de baile- dice para calmarlo viendo en sus ojos la preocupación de su amigo

-tranquilo lobo, no te la voy a robar- ve como Kouga se aleja para comenzar a bailar con aquella delicada criatura, no entiende como fue que Kouga se consiguió a aquella hermosa mujer, sus manos se encajan tan bien en aquella cintura, como si ambos fuesen piezas de un rompecabezas y al estar juntos formaran uno solo- jamás pensé que Kouga encontraría a una bella doncella como tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermoso ángel?

-mi nombre no importa

-al menos sería una descortesía de mi parte no presentarme siendo que te he rescatado de ese lobo- ante su comentario la chica solo puede soltar una pequeña risa

-… sé quien eres, no hay londinense que no conozca el nombre de Inuyasha Taishou

-vaya… no sabía que fuera tan popular… déjame decirte dama misteriosa que tengo el presentimiento de que ya te he visto en alguna parte

-tal vez… pero apenas era una niña, esta es la primera fiesta de la alta sociedad a la que vengo

-entonces déjame llevarte al balcón, quiero que las estrellas sientan envidia de ti- al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él la estaba mirando como una mujer, y le estaba coqueteando

-¿no crees que estas siendo muy atrevido? Estoy comprometida

-pero no estas muerta, además tu tienes un alma libre, eso lo pude ver desde el primer momento, cuando entraste del brazo de ese lobo

-… muy bien, lo acompañaré

-no son precisas las formalidades, puedes tutearme

Nadie, ni siquiera Kouga se dio cuenta de que ella era guiada al balcón junto con Inuyasha. Las estrellas en lo alto brillaban tanto como los ojos de aquella chica la cual estaba tan cerca de ese hombre al que había amado en secreto, Inuyasha la contemplaba, sus rosadas mejillas, su largo y sedoso cabello, todo en ella era perfecto, como una obra de arte. Con una de sus grandes manos acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica, notando como estas se tornaban rojas al tacto, jamás había visto a tan dulce criatura, ella era tan inocente, sus ojos se encontraron y una pregunta surcó su mente… ¿a que sabrían esos carnosos labios?

La mano que se encontraba en la mejilla fue subiendo hasta enterrarse en su cabello, haciendo que ella se acercara, no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que lo atraía profundamente, miró su rostro y como ella entreabría sus labios, también deseaba besarlo, y él no iba a defraudarla, se acercó con lentitud hasta sus labios, poniendo una mano en su cintura, mientras que ella con timidez posaba sus manos en su pecho.

Aquellos labios eran la gloria, nunca había sentido tanta suavidad provenir de una mujer, todas las otras con la que había pasado una fugaz noche de pasión no se comparaban con ella, él deseaba mas, pero por desgracia esa mujer estaba comprometida, si llegaba a tocarla la tratarían como a cualquier mujerzuela, y a él solo le gustaba estar con mujeres que eran casadas, ya que a ellas amantes les sobraban, y era menos riesgoso que estar con una muchacha que se inicia en la vida de mujer.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, debía de disfrutar de aquel beso lo más que se pudiera, ya que quizás, ese sería el último.

Las manos de la muchacha empezaron a empujarlo con delicadeza haciendo que se separaran, la magia había terminado, pero no la sensación que se habían provocado.

-lo lamento- dijo de pronto Inuyasha, provocando en ella una mirada de tristeza ¿acaso se arrepentía de haberla besado?- si hubiese llegado antes quizás en estos momentos tu serías mi prometida

Las palabras la dejaron atónita, eso nunca se lo esperó de Inuyasha, él la estaba empezando a amar, dejó de ver a la niña y se fijó en la mujer

-te equivocas- dijo de pronto ella atrayendo toda la atención del joven- Kouga y yo estamos comprometidos… pero él no se va a casar conmigo

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchas, él no se va a casar conmigo… mi alma sigue siendo libre- sus pequeñas manos acariciaron el rostro de Inuyasha que estaba impactado, pero ante tan suave taco solo volvió a besarla, pero esta ves de una forma mas apasionada

-yo sabía que tu eras demasiado hermosa para él… pero dime ¿entonces para que este teatro?

-es por nuestras familias

-… un matrimonio por conveniencia, detesto eso, que solo vean el dinero que se puede ganar

_Hablabas con tanta elocuencia, nunca había escuchado palabras mas ciertas, yo deseaba huir, desaparecer para siempre y ser como tu decías "un alma libre", al menos por una ves quería que mi destino no lo eligieran los demás._

_Hablamos toda la noche hasta que Kouga me anunció que ya era hora de partir. Me despedí de ti con un abrazo, que tú correspondiste cariñosamente, mi mente me decía que te soltara, que ya era hora de partir, pero mi corazón decía todo lo contrario, que me quedara contigo todo el tiempo que quisiera. No deseaba separarme de ti, ni ahora ni nunca, pero entonces me susurraste algo al oído "Espero verte mañana en mi hogar"… tu me habías invitado a pasar mas tiempo contigo, era como si me hubieses leído la mente._

_En un momento que no logro recordar fui apartada de tu lado mi amigo Kouga, él no me quiso hablar en todo el camino, si no hasta que llegamos a mi casa_

-ten cuidado con Inuyasha- su voz sonó mas como una amenaza que como una advertencia

-no te entiendo, él fue muy amable conmigo

-… ahora lo fue, pero no dudes en que solo te querrá para tenerte en su cama… no quiero que te rompa el corazón, sé que estas enamorada de él… además… yo ya no estaré para protegerte y darle su merecido

-¿eso significa que…?

-si, hoy en la noche me fugaré con Ayame, lo siento, pero ya no puedo esperar mas, mi padre empieza a sospechar

-descuida, por mi no hay problema, pero a cambio te pido una cosa

-¿eh?... lo que sea

-hazla muy feliz- dicho esto lo abrazó y así se quedaron, siendo observados por la mirada triunfante de su padre, quien ya cantaba victoria ante la idea de salir de esa vida de pobreza

_Recuerdo muy bien esa mirada, la vi cuando entre a casa, mi padre el gran Naraku estaba feliz ante la idea de volver a sus andanzas en la alta sociedad, la pobreza lo había vuelto un hombre mucho mas arrogante, tomando a todos por inferiores, muchas veces pensé que había perdido el juicio._

_Como sea, a la mañana siguiente llegó el padre de Kouga, era muy temprano, lo estaba buscando, y pensó que se encontraba conmigo… como te imaginarás me obligaron a hablar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a estas alturas, Kouga debería estar en un barco hacia los Estados Unidos junto con Ayame donde seguramente serían felices. Lo siguiente que sentí fue una cachetada en el rostro, mi padre se avergonzaba de mi, dijo que era débil y que si no me casaba con Kouga ya encontraría a alguien mas que tuviera el suficiente dinero como para mantenernos._

_Ese era uno de mis miedos, verme obligada a casarme con uno de esos viejos ricos que no consiguieron esposa por su horripilansia, uno de los bien llamados viejos verdes, cualquiera estaría mas que complacido en casarse con una muchacha que tenía edad hasta para ser su hija, pero eso yo no lo iba a permitir, lo que mas deseaba era llorar y desahogar esta pena tan grande que tenía en mi pecho, así que me escapé de mi hogar y en cambio me refugie en el tuyo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me recordaras y me recibieras._

_Al llegar a tu casa toque la puerta y uno de tus sirvientes me abrió la puerta, creo que su nombre era Miouga, el fue muy amable en invitarme a pasar, y guiarme hasta tu biblioteca_

-mi señor vendrá enseguida señorita, póngase cómoda

-muchas gracias- en aquella sala llena de libros, justo en una de las paredes había un enorme espejo en donde comenzó a arreglarse, limpiando las lágrimas que hace unos pocos momentos habían recorrido su rostro

-no sé para que haces eso, ya de por si eres muy hermosa- esa profunda voz hizo que se volteara y que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ese hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar

-quería verme presentable

-… por lo que veo estuviste llorando- con sus manos apartó los residuos de aquellas lágrimas de su rostro

-¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

-sobre que Kouga no se casaría contigo

-si… nuestro padres ya se enteraron… anoche luego de la fiesta Kouga huyó

-es un miserable, no debió hacer eso… dejar a su suerte a una joven tan linda… la que por cierto aun no me ha dicho su nombre

-como ya te dije… eso no es importante

-… ¿Por qué?

-porque por muy enamorada que este de ti siempre habrá alguien en tu mente que te hará olvidarme

_Y en eso tenía toda la razón, ya que tu nuca estabas solo, siempre estabas rodeado de las mujeres mas hermosas de todo Londres, ¿Por qué habrías de recordar a una mujer tan insignificante como yo? _

_Como sea, de todas formas te dije mi nombre, ya que tú me rogaste que lo hiciera, diciendo que "es un delito dejar a una hermosa flor sin nombre"_

Inuyasha dejó la carta a un lado, recordando todas las veces que había dicho esa frase para obtener el nombre de las jovencitas y así conquistarlas, se sentía miserable, aquella joven lo amaba de verdad y él ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre que tanto había luchado por conseguir. Si solo pudiera hacerlo su alma quizás encontraría algo de paz, pero no, por mas que lo intentaba en su mente solo recordaba fugaces momentos, pero nada mas, recordaba a Kouga bailar con una joven que fue su prometida, pero nada mas, todo le era muy confuso.

Volvió a su lectura, quizás ella intentaba encontrarlo, sino ¿para que se había tomado tantas molestias en escribirle?, pero… ¿y si se habían peleado por algo? ¿Es que el universo estaba empecinado en que la olvidara? Alguien tan importante debería estar viva en su mente, recordarla cada día de su existencia, pero no podía… y pensando en que le había ocurrido a esa joven decidió volver a leer.

_Junto a ti pasé la tarde mas maravillosa de mi vida, nunca, me había sentido así, era como un sueño hecho realidad, tu me diste tanta atención, que creo que era imposible que hicieras realidad los temores de Kouga, o mas bien eso era lo que mi enamorado corazón m decía… de ese día pasó una semana en la que yo no dejé de visitarte, cada día luego de mi turno en la lavandería iba a verte y eran horas completas de charla, nos contamos toda una vida el uno al otro, pero como nada es eterno tu me diste una noticia que hizo que el sol dejara de brillar para mi_

-… mi bella flor… estos días contigo han sido tan mágicos que esto que voy a decirte me rompe el corazón

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro

-debo viajar a París en dos días, y no sé cuando volveré, hay asuntos personales que debo resolver

-entonces… ¿esto es el adiós?- su voz sonó casi como un susurro, no deseaba separarse de él

-no un adiós, sino un hasta luego, prometo que apenas vuelva te buscaré- la abrazó para darle tranquilidad, sin embargo, lo hacía mas que nada para tranquilizar su mente a causa de la mentira que le había dicho… iba a Paris, pero aparte de ser por un asunto personal, era para disfrutar de los burdeles, hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y ya que a ella la consideraba como intocable, debería saciar su sed con alguien mas, de todas formas no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo a esa joven que había logrado llegar hasta su corazón como nadie mas lo había hecho.

-no quiero que te vayas

-volveré cuando haya saldado unas cuentas pendientes, si todo sale bien estaré aquí para celebrar mi cumpleaños

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-el 17 de agosto, ¿acaso planeas hacerme un regalo?

-…te daré flores, para que siempre me recuerdes todos los años

-viviendo de ti… será imposible olvidarlo, tu me das tanta paz, contigo dejo de sentirme en soledad

-¿te sientes solo?... pero ¿y tus amigos?

-solo son amigos cuando hay una fiesta… tu estas conmigo no importando que… como una amiga, aunque yo diría que eres mas que eso… eres mi cómplice, mi compañera, alguien a quien no deseo olvidar- se acercó hasta sus labios y les dio un suave beso, casi pareció un roce, pero al momento que pensaba retirarse, ella lo aprisionó con sus brazos, volviendo cada beso que nacía mas apasionado que el anterior, hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos empezaban a subir a la habitación del chico dejando tras de si un rastro de ropa.

Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, ambos estaban ya casi desnudos, Inuyasha se deleitaba con la figura femenina que tenía enfrente, era tan delicada, tan hermosa, jamás pensó en tener a una mujer como ella para compartir su lecho, en verdad la deseaba, tanto que hubiese jurado que se convertía en una bestia.

_Esa noche me hiciste tuya, fue le primera vez que estuve con un hombre y no la hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo, aun recuerdo como acariciabas mi espalda y besabas el lunar que tenía en mi hombro, decías que te parecía sensual, mientras que yo no dejaba de mirar tus ojos, siempre tan dorados e incapaces de ocultarme tus sentimientos, quería recordarlos cuando te fueras a París._

_No me importaba lo que pasara, las consecuencias de mis actos, el castigo a mi pecado, pero de todas formas me quedé contigo en tu habitación, en tu cama los dos días que faltaban para que te marcharas, y si hubiese podido me marchaba contigo, pero no quería ser un estorbo, de seguro no tendrías tiempo para mi, debía de suponer que se trataba de un asunto muy urgente para irte de esa manera, como sea cuando llegó el momento de separarnos ambos seguíamos con esos fugaces besos que tanto nos gustaban_

-prometo que cuando vuelva te buscaré

-si, sé que lo harás- y en esa misma calle ambos se separaron, él se marchaba hacia el puerto, mientras que ella volvía ser una simple lavandera mal pagada.

_Bien, aquí es donde no sé como seguir, pero para que mi conciencia pueda descansar debo confesártelo, no sé como lo irás a tomar y si llegas a odiarme no te culparé ya que yo lo hice en mi momento… pero la verdad es que en una de esas noches que pasamos juntos yo me quedé embarazada, lo que mas quería es que volvieras para que te diese la noticia, yo iba a darte un hijo… sin embargo pasaron cuatro meses en los que no volviste, y por mas que trate, mi embarazo se delató ante mi padre, aun recuerdo la enorme golpiza que me dio, casi temí perder a nuestro hijo_

-no eres mas que una ramera, ¿Quién es el padre de ese bastardo?- la joven arrodillada del dolor a sus pies lo miraba con ojos llorosos

-no te lo diré- veía el rostro de su padre, Naraku no era alguien a quien se le pudiese negar algo, él siempre lo conseguía, no importaba por sobre quien tuviese que pasar

-claro que lo harás… a menos que quieras que tu hijo termine con un agujero en su cuerpo

-no serías capaz… padre por favor, tambien es tu sangre, este niño es tu nieto

-lo único que quiero saber es el nombre del sujeto que te embarazó, él debe hacerse cargo y casarse contigo, no permitiré que nuestro nombre se ensucie mas- de un antiguo baúl sacó una vieja ballesta, recuerdo de su lucha en la Primera Guerra Mundial- tu elijes hija- al ver que no tenía escapatoria no le quedó mas que confesar

-… su nombre es… Inuyasha Taishou

-no mientras, ¿Por qué él habría de fijarse en ti?

-lo conocí en la última fiesta a la que fui con Kouga, era a su casa a donde iba en ves de estar en la lavandería trabajando- se sentía la mayor escoria del mundo, miró a su padre y este tenía esa sonrisa avariciosa en su rostro

-eso lo cambia todo… vamos, levántate, iremos a su casa ahora mismo

_Me arrastró hasta allá, por mas que forcejeé solo logré lastimar mi antebrazo, su agarre era tan fuerte que sentía que iba a cortarme el brazo._

_Para cuando llegamos, la casa aun se encontraba vacía, aunque no me sorprendía, ya que el día anteri__or yo había ido a buscarte, apenas sentí cuando alzó mi cuerpo y me azotó contra la puerta, estaba furioso, y yo temí mas por el bebé, que en esos momentos era tan frágil_

-te dije que no estaba

-¡¿Cuándo vuelve?! Esto no se va a quedar así, él se tiene que casar contigo… ¡no pienso seguir viviendo en la miseria!

-ya me lo imaginaba… solo quieres el dinero que le puedas sacar al estar casado conmigo- decía mientras luchaba con el agarre del hombre

-¿y que esperabas? Siendo mujer no sirves para otra cosa, debo de admitir que me puse muy feliz al saber que él era el padre, con su dinero volveré a estar en la cima, nada ni nadie me lo impedirá esta vez… volvamos a casa hija- dijo el hombre con cinismo- debes cuidar a mi nieto, quiero que cuando su padre te vea se sienta muy feliz de que estés esperando un hijo suyo

_En ese momento no pude más que obedecer, pero de algo estaba muy segura, no iba a permitir que ese hombre te embaucara usando como escudo a nuestro hijo, así que después de mucho meditar decidí escapar de mi casa y sobrevivir a toda costa hasta que tú volvieras._

_Gracias a viejas amistades logré tener un techo, que por temporal que fuera me mantendría a salvo de las peligrosas calles del barrio bajo de Londres, y en cuanto al trabajo conseguí un pequeño empleo en una cantina, aunque solo consistía básicamente en limpiar y tener todo ordenado, la dueña me recibió muy bien y me apoyó ante todo, ya que ella también había corrido con mi misma suerte, embarazada de joven y sin su hombre a su lado. _

_Un bello día de primavera me encontraba en medio del mercado, estaba comprando los ingredientes para el almuerzo de la casa, ahora ya contaba con 7 meses y medio me embarazo, y no te había ido a ver por miedo a que mi padre estuviese rondando tu hogar, pero al parecer mis ojos quería jugarme una mala pasada, ya que por casualidad tropecé con alguien y cayeron todas las cosas de mi canasto, al alzar mi vista mis ojos se toparon con dos soles que brillaban en tu cara_

-disculpe, no me di cuenta por donde pasaba- se disculpó Inuyasha mientras que ponía todas las cosas de vuelta en el canasto, de cierta forma y a pesar de la diferencia de niveles sociales se sentía culpable por tropezarse con una mujer embarazada

-volviste…- dijo la joven casi en susurro, siendo sus palabras llevadas por el viento

-aquí tiene señora- dijo mientras le pasaba el canasto con todas sus cosas

-… ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo con tristeza, mientras que él la miraba con atención

-…no, lo siento, quizás me confunde con alguien- de la nada una elegante mujer apareció para tomarse del brazo de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha cariño ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-disculpa Sakura, pero es que me tropecé con esta señora y la estaba ayudando con sus cosas

-tu siempre tan amable Inuyasha… ¿acaso la conoces?

-no, para nada, nunca la había visto

_Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando escuché tus palabras, y sin que te dieras cuenta me marché, pero te seguí mirando a lo lejos, como tu y esa mujer, Sakura, reían, no pude evitar sentir envidia viendo como en tus ojos había el mismo amor que una vez me diste a mi, pero ¿Quién era yo para competir con ella? No era más que una limpiadora de pisos, alguien que había perdido todo su orgullo, y se retiro de la pelea por el amor de un hombre que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarme._

_Como sea, le enseñe a mi corazón a dejar de amarte, ya que después de todo este era muy testarudo y se negaba a olvidarte, y le fue más difícil aún al tener en este mundo el fruto de nuestro amor._

_No te imaginas el hospital al que fui a dar a luz, era uno de esos lugares en los que te trataban como la peor escoria del mundo, un lugar en donde las rameras iban a parir los hijos que no habían podido abortar__. _

_Sufrí mucho, mi parto fue muy doloroso, y casi muero al perder tanta sangre, pero el solo hecho de ver a ese pedazo de cielo en mis brazos me dio fuerzas, no iba a dejar solo en este mundo a esa criatura indefensa, ya que en esos momentos yo era lo único que tenía. Era el ser mas hermoso que había visto jamás, pero por esas cosas de la vida, este niño era tu vivo retrato, y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y me di cuenta de que por mucho que te quisiera olvidar eso me sería imposible, este corazón mío había logrado ser lo mas terco que había conocido, pero no importaba lo que pasara yo no iba a volver a tus brazos, ya que sabía que estos no estarían abiertos para mi._

_Al pasar los años seguí con mi trabajo en la cantina, la dueña era muy amable, a tal punto que me dio una pequeña habitación en donde poder quedarme, y así trabajar tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme por dejar solo a Ryuk, nuestro hijo quien crecía espléndidamente. Siendo tu vivo retrato, cada vez que lo veía a esos ojos dorados te estaba viendo a ti y eso me daba paz, era como volver a tener 17 años y ser aquella chiquilla con la que bailaste en aquel gran salón. Y por mucho que no quisiera, mi mayor deseo era verte… pero… cuando este se cumplió… no fue en las mejores condiciones._

_Era una noche de neblina y la cantina estaba comenzando a desocuparse mientras que yo seguía recogiendo todo lo sucio para empezar a limpiar, cuando de pronto me llamó la atención un hombre que se encontraba borracho, con la mitad del cuerpo tirado sobre la mesa, estaba completamente solo, no había ningún alma cerca de él para que se hiciera cargo. Kaede, la dueña de la cantina, una mujer ya de la edad adulta, me llamó para ayudarle a sacarlo, para mi ya era habitual dejar a lo ebrios afuera de la cantina cuando ya estábamos por cerrar, ya de después de unas cuantas horas de sueño siempre volvían. _

-muchacha, ayúdame con este, al parecer nadie vino con él

-como diga señora- ambas mujeres lo tomaron de los brazos para levantarlo, en eso la joven madre miró el rostro de aquel hombre solitario quedándose estática

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-por desgracia- respondió ella, viendo con tristeza el rostro de Inuyasha

-por sus ropas te puedo decir que es de buena familia, ¿de donde lo conoces?

No sabía que responder, luego de tres años sin verse era un mar de emociones el que se sentía en ese lugar

-da igual, no podemos dejarlo afuera, pueden hacerle daño- maldito y traicionero corazón, una vez mas le das la espalda a la razón y dejas que te cautive un hombre que ni siquiera te recuerda- iré a dejarlo a su casa

-¿acaso estas loca mujer? Afuera es peligroso, además ¿Qué hay de tu hijo? Él te necesita ¿Qué hará si algo te sucede?

-no te preocupes… su padre estará conmigo para protegerme- ya decidida, comenzó a despertar al hombre de su sueño- vamos, es hora de ir a casa… volveré apenas pueda Kaede

-ten cuidado niña- ambas mujeres ayudaron a ponerse de pie a ese hombre tan alto, había cambiado mucho en eso años, aquel aire juvenil estaba diciendo adiós, dando paso al hombre ya mayor.

Él se dejaba guiar y de vez en cuando volteaba su rostro y observaba a la muchacha que lo llevaba a su hogar, el camino se les hizo largo ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Para cuando consiguieron llegar ella amablemente le pidió las llaves, las que le fueron entregadas enseguida, abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación en donde entraron sin hacer ningún ruido, para entonces la joven pudo notar que la borrachera de su acompañante se había ido un poco

-no tenías por que venir a dejarme- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha haciendo que toda al atención de la joven se volcara en él- pude arreglármelas solo

-por lo que vi diría que estas muy equivocado- lo miraba con aires de preocupación, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Inuyasha era alguien a quien le gustaba asistir a fiestas, pero esta vez… estaba completamente solo- no es bueno estar solo si te vas a embriagar

-quería quitarme esta pena de encima

-¿pena?- ella lo miró extrañada, mientras que Inuyasha tomaba la decisión de contarle lo sucedido

-ayer fue mi cumpleaños

-_lo sé-_ pensó ella mientras veía esa soledad en sus ojos- ese no es motivo para estar triste

-nadie lo recordó- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, casi parecía derrotado- lo único que me llegó fue un ramo de rosas blancas que alguien me envía todos los años de forma anónima… estoy muy solo

-la soledad no se escoge, uno mismo se la impone

-tu cara me es muy familiar… ¿acaso te conozco hermosa flor?- su mirada dorada estaba clavada en los ojos de su acompañante, nunca se había visto en una situación así.

A pesar de todo, pudo ver a ese muchacho de 19 años una vez mas, deseaba consolarlo, pero no sabía como se lo tomaría, ya que después de todo, él no había logrado recordarla, pero era tanta la pena que veían en sus ojos que no se pudo resistir a abrazarlo y darle ese afecto que tanto necesitaba, sin embargo a tal punto llegó la necesidad de él de sentirse querido, que comenzó a besar el rostro de su acompañante, ella en el primer momento se resistió, pero luego comenzó a corresponderle, desatando toda esa pasión que había estado contenida por esos largos años de estar sin él.

_Esa noche volvía a ser tuya, y me quedé a tu lado hasta la mañana, te veías tan pacífico mientras dormías, era como si todas tus preocupaciones se hubiesen ido, deseaba quedarme a tu lado y seguir durmiendo en medio de la protección de tus brazos, pero me fue imposible seguir allí, ya que como recordarás tenía que ir a cuidar de nuestro hijo, ya se había quedado mucho tiempo solo, y de seguro al despertar se preguntaría el por que su madre no esta con él._

_Tomé mi ropa del suelo y me vestí rápidamente y en silencio, aunque de todas formas el alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo, y no te dejaría levantarte hasta muy entrado el día. Como sea salí de tu habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta__ un anciano, sirviente tuyo me vio con ojos de asombro, era tu sirviente mas fiel, y lo mas triste de todo es que él… si me reconoció, me recordó y no sabes cuanto me dolió eso, ya no quería seguir allí, así que sin demora deje tu hogar a toda prisa y volví junto a Ryuk quien apenas se acababa de despertar._

_Luego de ese acontecimiento no volviste a buscarme, supongo que no querías ver a una mujer a la que te llevaste a la cama la primera noche, o tal vez si me querías, y pensaste que fui yo la que te abandoné… de todas formas la respuesta a muchas cosas quizás nunca la sabré._

_Pero con el paso de los años seguí viéndote, aunque fugazmente, y Ryuk también te conoce, aunque nunca llegará a saber que tu eres su padre, ya que a su corta edad de 10 años enfermó de tuberculosis, hago todo lo humanamente posible, pero mis esfuerzos están siendo en vano, estas serán las últimas palabras que quizás te escriba ya que por una jugarreta del destino yo también enfermé, ahora mismo mientras te escribo estoy observando a nuestro hijo, cuidando de él y luchando para que la muerte no lo arrebate de mi lado._

_Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que escribí esta carta, y no es mas que para informarte que nuestro hijo ha muerto, y que ahora solo espero que vengan por él para sepultarlo, ya no tengo mas razones para vivir, lo único que me impulsó a seguir se ha ido, y nada de lo que haga me lo va a devolver, hoy es 14 de agosto, faltan unos días para tu cumpleaños, una antigua amiga te enviará tu regalo, y como sé que mi muerte se acerca, le he pedido que te haga llegar esta carta en cuanto haya exhalado mi ultimo aliento._

_Espero que estés donde estés seas muy feliz, ya que tú a pesar de olvidarme me diste el regalo mas hermoso que pude recibir, sé que nuestro hijo me estará esperando en el cielo, y ten por seguro que juntos también te esperaremos a ti._

_Que seas muy feliz mi amado Inuyasha_

_PD: Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas_

Terminadas las últimas palabras soltó aquellas hojas y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, pero mas que tristeza sentía impotencia, no podía recordar su rostro, y la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos pensó que solo se había tratado de un sueño.

Vio las rosas sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta olerlas, buscando el aroma de esa mujer, de la cual no podía recordar absolutamente nada, pero a pesar de todo sentía que su corazón si la recordaba, ya que mientras leía cada palabra que ella le había escrito dejaba de sentir esa soledad que habitaba su alma.

Y siguió llorando hasta pensar que sus ojos se habían secado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás y conocerla otra vez, casarse con ella y criar juntos al hijo de ambos. Al cabo de varias horas logró calmarse gracias al consuelo que logró darle su antiguo sirviente Miouga

-¿tu la recuerdas?- preguntó Inuyasha con desesperación

-si

-por favor, dime cual era su nombre

-eso no lo recuerdo mi señor, lo mejor será que descanse, sabe que si le altera demasiado se enfermará

-ella era la madre de mi hijo… ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda recordarla?

La culpa no lo dejaba, y por todos los medios intentó buscar la tumba de aquella mujer que lo había amado de verdad, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y como todo inglés se vio llamado a servir a la corona.

En todos eso años que duró la guerra, no dejó de pensar en la muchacha que le había brindado tanta felicidad, y para no volver a olvidarla, llevaba siempre consigo la carta que le había escrito… Francia, Alemania, España… no importaba donde estuviera, esa carta siempre lo acompañaba, incluso en el campo de batalla, la tenía siempre junto a su corazón.

Hasta que un día, cuando peleaba al lado de las tropas norteamericanas recibió un proyectil en el pecho, enviándolo a la tienda de enfermería donde hacían todo lo posible para salvarle la vida. Veía correr de un lado a otro a varios médicos mientras que atendían otras heridas, miró en su pecho todos aquellos vendajes con los que habían logrado parar su grave hemorragia, a su lado trajeron a un hombre con una gran cortada en una de sus piernas, aunque este la había sacado barata, ya que otro poco y hubiesen tenido que amputársela, aun así no dejaba de quejarse de los dolores tan intensos que sentía, Inuyasha ya estaba arto, así que con todas sus fuerzas lo hizo callar

-¡cierra… tu maldita boca!... ¡algunos necesitamos… descansar!- al oír su voz el otro soldado guardó silencio, aunque de todas formas no creía haberlo asustado, de pronto sintió que era observado por unos ojos muy curiosos, pero por mas que trató de levantarse no logró hacerlo por los fuertes dolores en su pecho

-no pensaba encontrarte aquí bestia- dijo de pronto una voz que le resultó muy conocida al ojidorado- el soldado quitó la cortina que los separaba dejándose ver

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó confundido, su rostro se le hacía conocido, pero no lograba recordarlo

-sé que he cambiado, pero no creo que tanto ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Kouga

-¿Kouga?- al escucharlo sintió un aire helado cruzar toda su espalda, el hombre en frente de él lo miraba con extrañeza y trató de detenerlo cuando este quiso ponerse de pie- no te muevas aun no te has recuperado

-por favor, te lo suplico… necesito que me digas su nombre

-¿el nombre de quien?

-el nombre de ella… sé que fue… tu prometida, hace muchos años- de entre sus ropas sacó esa carta que siempre llevaba consigo, al cogerla Kouga de inmediato reconoció la letra

-¡fuiste tu maldito!... ¡tu la guiaste a la muerte!

-no, por favor, no lo entiendes

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Tú la abandonaste con un hijo tuyo en su vientre y te fuiste a París a disfrutar de sus rameras

-no es cierto… porque yo nunca… llegué a París- ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Inuyasha tomó nuevamente fuerzas para continuar- el tren en el que viajaba… de descarriló, fue un gran accidente, cuando desperté… estaba en un hospital y no recordaba quien era… me llevó muchos meses volver a la normalidad, todas las personas debían presentarse de nuevo conmigo para que yo las recordara, su solo nombre hacía que supiera quines fueron… pero ella… no me dijo su nombre… así que nunca la recordé y tampoco lo puedo hacer ahora… por favor… dime su nombre, quiero saber el nombre de la mujer a la que amé

-¿y como sé que dices la verdad?- Inuyasha ayudado de sus ultimas fuerzas sacó una sortija de su bolsillo, esta era de oro, con una piedra preciosa en medio

-… esto lo encontraron entre mis pertenencias en el hospital… luego de leer su carta, supe que yo también la había amado… tanto así… que me prometí que cuando volviera de París le pediría matrimonio… pero el destino no quiso que fuese así… aunque no puedo recordar su rostro con claridad, sé que fue una mujer muy hermosa

-si… lo fue, yo también sufrí mucho al enterarme de su muerte

-¿confías en mi ahora?

-si

-gracias…- sus palabras cada vez se iban apagando mas, hasta que su cansancio lo hizo cerrar sus ojos- lo único que quiero ahora es estar con ella… y con nuestro hijo

-… su nombre, era Kagome

-Kagome- ahora lo empezaba a recordar todo. Y en su mente la imagen de esa mujer por la que había llorado cobró vida, sus ojos chocolatados, su blanca y suave piel, todo su ser era perfecto… al fin podía estar en paz, su recuerdo había llegado-… mi bella flor… Kagome-dio un último suspiro sin saber que sería el último, era como si solo estuviese viviendo para saber quien había sido esa mujer cuyo rostro había perdido en el olvido.

Dicen que al morir vemos a todas las personas a las que hemos amado o que recorremos aquellos lugares que siempre deseamos visitar, pero en el caso de Inuyasha lo único que ocurrió fue que su cuerpo fue llevado junto a la tumba de Kagome y Ryuk, y así terminar de reunir a esta familia que había esperado tanto para estar junta

"_Aunque tu recuerdo sea borrado de mi mente nadie podrá evitar que siga pensando en ti. Los momentos que pasamos juntos se quedarás guardado en mi corazón hasta que pueda volver a verte"_


	2. Votación del Publico

Si te gusto este one shot y quedaste con gusto a poco, envía un review para hacer una especia de continuación

Carta de una Desconocida puede tener un segundo capitulo en donde se vea lo que paso luego de la muerte de Kagome, es decir lo que hizo Inuyasha luego de enterarse de todo, o por otro lado lo se vivió desde la perspectiva del hijo de ambos, ya que también, y creanme cuando se los digo, hay una historia detrás de ello.

Ya saben, si están de acuerdo envíen un mensaje, o tal vez podrían hacer una sugerencia sobre que es lo que quieren ver

Desde ya muchas gracias

Se despide Kiyone Reever


	3. Culpa

Culpa

_Me persigue, no me deja en paz, la culpa quiere verme morir, no quiero sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como tener un puñal en el corazón._

_¿Cómo esperaban que lo evitara? Yo no sabía __que ese accidente iba a ocurrir, pero en algo debe contar el hecho de que la amaba… ese accidente me lo quitó todo, ahora mismo podríamos estar siendo una familia, ella y nuestro hijo _

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿__Es que acaso solo vine a este mundo a sufrir? Apenas si puedo respirar con normalidad, y la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas._

_Miro las flores que están sobre la mesa, el último regalo que recibí de ella, ¿Quién eras hermosa dama? Ahora sé que significaste mucho para mi, porque al oír tu relato no puedo dejar de llorar, quizás mi mente no te recuerda, pero mi corazón si que lo hace, y eso me tortura aún mas._

_Tenía mas o menos unos 17 años cuando te conocí, era la primera vez que vivía solo, ya que durante muchos años estuve viviendo con mi medio hermano Sesshoumaru, viajando por todo el mundo, y conociendo todas aquellas maravillas que los libros no podrían describir ni en mil años. Mis padres había muerto hace algunos años, ambos se ahogaron cuando el barco en el que viajaban sufrió una avería a mitad del mar… nadie pudo socorrerlos, y en parte ahora soy yo quien miente, ya que en ese viaje solo murió mi padre, ya que como siempre dicen… "mujeres y niños primero", mi madre logró salvarse, pero de todas formas es como si ella hubiese muerto con ahí también, ella amaba mucho a mi padre, como estoy seguro que yo te ame a ti, hermosa extraña._

_Como sea, luego de eso… fui a dar a un internado, ya que mi madre murió poco después de ese incidente, pero lo que la mató fue la soledad, el hecho de no tener a mi padre para criarme como se suponía que ambos harían. Pasé varios meses en el internado hasta que lograron encontrar a Sesshoumaru, como era su costumbre no podía mantener sus pies pegados en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo, así que no me quedó otra mas que irme con él, siendo el único pariente con vida que tenía._

_Las primeras semanas las pasé en África, en muchas tribus, mi medio hermano era algo así como un expedicionario, viajaba por todo el mundo en busca de las cosas mas extrañas que pudieras imaginar, todas esas curiosidades iban a dar a Londres, a las casas mas ricas que existían, así era su trabajo, encontraba alguna curiosidad, como cabezas disecadas, la enviaba, y recibía un buen pago por ellas._

_Pero con el tiempo todo esto se volvió la mas aburrida rutina para mi… es cierto, vi muchas maravillas, pero de todas formas no dejaba de sentirme solo, es cierto que viajaba con mi hermano, pero apenas si nos hablábamos, para él no signifique mas que un gasto mas, otra boca que alimentar y que constantemente enfermaba de fiebre en ese ambiente tan salvaje._

_Un buen día ya no lo soporté mas, enfrenté a Sesshoumaru y le dije cuales eran mis intensiones, quería volver a Londres, establecerme en una casa y cuidar de los viejos negocios de nuestro padre, ya que después de todo, era él el que se encargaba de todos, pero nunca habían sido de su agrado, y como ya contaba con la edad para vivir solo, le ofrecí que me enseñara este nuevo trabajo que gustoso me disponía a hacer._

-te lo pido Sesshoumaru, enséñame a manejar los negocios de nuestro padre, quiero volver a Londres- el muchacho que hablaba apenas si era un niño al lado de su hermano, hecho ya todo un hombre

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes aprender tan rápido? Para esto necesitas estudios más avanzados de los que tú has aprendido con los profesores de las embajadas

-ponme a prueba, déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer

Sesshoumaru dudó por un momento, si accedía y su hermano fracasaba ambos perderían la herencia que les había dejado su padre, pero… si Inuyasha se marchaba y se establecía en la casa de Londres entonces tendría un hogar estable, algo que él no le podía dar a su hermano menor, hasta el mismo dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacer algo como tener un hogar y formar una familia. Le dio la espalda a Inuyasha esperando que la decisión que había tomado fuese la correcta.

-te daré solo una oportunidad, si fallas no habrá vuelta atrás, y deberás seguir viajando conmigo

_No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, pero ya era un voto de confianza el que me estaba dando. Sin embargo la prueba era mucho mas difícil de lo que me esperaba, para empezar debíamos separarnos, yo iría a los puertos y él seguiría con sus expediciones, la tarea consistía en administrar un pequeño negocio pesquero que estaba en ruinas y hacerlo crecer, sacarlo de la quiebra, Sesshoumaru consideró que si podía hacer eso, los negocios de Londres no serían nada._

_Luego de separarnos, yo llegué hasta el puerto, ansiando ver cuan bastos eran mis conocimientos, es cierto que tuve una educación de primera en la embajada que Inglaterra tiene en África, pero las cosas son muy distintas de los libros a la vida real. Para empezar el lugar era decadente, mi querido hermano al parecer quería que fallara, era eso, o quería asegurarse de que podría con lo que me pusieran en el camino._

_Como sea esta tarea no resulto nada fácil, ese pequeño negocio estaba en la más marcada ruina, sacarlo a flote requeriría quizás, mucho más de lo que yo podía ofrecer._

_No era más que un negocio de pescadores, lo único que debía hacer era salvarlo, pero ¿acaso Sesshoumaru quería que les pidiera a los peces que picaran? No, por supuesto que no, mi deber, y única obligación era manejar números y ser la voz que todos obedecieran, lo cual no habría de ser muy complicado, ya que la mayoría de los que trabajaba allí eran esclavos._

_Tenía seis meses para tener un avance significativo, pero no tuve los resultados esperados sino hasta cuando ya pasó la mitad del tiempo, los hombres con los que trabajé eran muy supersticiosos, y nunca salían al mar sin antes orar, pedir permiso para cosechar los frutos del mar, miles de esas cosas que yo nunca seré capaz de entender, pero de todas formas… al final terminé volviéndome creyente de sus supersticiones, no sabría como explicarlo, pero de alguna forma dieron resultados, y muy buenos, con el tiempo las redes de los pescadores iban llegando mas llenas, y como buen negociante, los vendía y exportaba a un precio del que sacaba una gran ganancia, pero yo no era codicioso, todas esas ganancias sirvieron para liberar a los esclavos, compre su libertad, y a cambio ellos siguieron trabajando para mi a cambio de un salario justo, todo lo que hice me recordó mucho a mi padre, él siempre decía que la gente trabajaba mejor cuando estaba motivada. Y al volver mi hermano, apenas si pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, no solo había hecho crecer la empresa, ahora habían mas barcos para pescar y mas trabajadores que ganaban honradamente un salario._

_Unas pocas semanas después, y tal y como lo había prometido estaba manejando los negocios en Londres, tenía la antigua casa en la que pasara pocos, pero buenos años de mi infancia._

_Y ahí fue cuando te conocí, no lo sé con exactitud, pero según me dijiste en tu carta… ese fue nuestro primer encuentro__… no te imaginas como deseo poder recordar a esa niña de quince años que se quedó deslumbrada con mis libros… como deseo volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar mis errores… conocerte, enamorarme de ti, pedirte matrimonio, casarnos y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo al formar una bella familia… pero ya nada de eso podrá ser… y todo por una muy cruel jugarreta del destino… algo que realmente quisiera olvidar._

_Apenas si recuerdo algunos detalles del accidente, pero ahora que sé que fuiste alguien a quien le importe mucho, tengo la obligación de dejar en claro que ese sentimiento era mutuo, porque antes de la tragedia, había comprado un presente para ti, algo que te daría cuando volviese, ahora lo sé todo, la sortija que sostengo en mis manos manchadas con tu sangre era para ti._

Las sombras cual fantasmas de su pasado lo llevaron una vez mas a ese trágico día en el que perdió la única oportunidad que le daba la vida de ser feliz, apenas si eran algunas cuantas imágenes las que su mente le entregaba, pero gracias a las personas que lo habían rodeado, pudo reconstruir aquella parte de su recuerdo.

Era un día nublado, y estaba seguro de que llovería, pero de todas formas las calles estaban pobladas de gente, unas cuantas gotas no detendrían el quehacer de toda una ciudad.

Pasó por las afueras de una elegante joyería, y entonces ahí la vio… era una fina sortija de compromiso, tan delicada, ideal para las jóvenes manos de una mujer, entró y de inmediato pidió verla mas de cerca.

-esa es una buena elección- dijo en anciano joyero al muchacho

-es ideal para ella- pensó en voz alta Inuyasha, mientras que inspeccionaba la sortija, viendo cada detalle de ella

-esa joven debe ser muy hermosa, pero de gustos sencillos

-si- en su mente imaginaba como se vería ella portando aquel anillo, la joya de seguro brillaría mas al ser usada por ella, ahora estaba seguro, le pediría matrimonio cuando volviera de París.

Compró la joya, y mientras caminaba hasta la estación no podía parar de sonreír, recordar a aquella chiquilla tenía ese efecto en él, a su lado se sentía completo, no necesitaba nada mas, casarse con ella sería lo mas sensato que haría en toda su vida.

_Quería que el viaje terminara rápido, podía sentirlo, pero… justo antes de subir el tren que me llevaría hasta la frontera sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, como un mal presentimiento, algo mas allá de mi comprensión intentaba advertirme que no debía viajar, pero tenia que hacerlo, había un trabajo importante esperándome en París, y como no podía faltar a mi palabra, me había prometido que te seria fiel desde ya, no iría al burdel de París y no desearía a ninguna mujer que no fueses tu, ya que tu si eras perfecta, sentir tu recuerdo en mi corazón me daba paz, no deseaba compartir mi lecho con nadie que no fueras tu, así que no esperé, subí al tren ignorando cualquier señal y partí. Que estúpido fui…_

_Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino cuando la tragedia se desató, de pronto todo el vagón comenzó a temblar, ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar, perdí la conciencia a causa del descarrilamiento, me dijeron que el vagón en el que viajaba se había separado de los demás y había rodado varios metros antes de detenerse._

_Para cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital, lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco de la sala en la que estaba, parpadee varias veces, ya que mi visión se había visto afectada, pero al tratar de emitir algún sonido mi boca estaba seca, y no pude emitir palabra, hasta que de la nada desde mi garganta salió un leve quejido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien de allí lo escuchara._

-que bueno, ya despertaste- dijo la enfermera que se acercó hasta su cama- no intentes moverte

Con todas sus fuerzas Inuyasha trató de decir algo, pero las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca apenas se escucharon como un susurro

-¿Dónde estoy?- mientras decía esto miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el inconfundible aspecto de un hospital

-estas en el hospital de Londres, te trajeron aquí hace unos días, tenías una gran herida en la cabeza…- la enfermera iba a preguntar algo, pero tenía miedo de que las suposiciones del doctor fueran ciertas, de todas formas no podía permitir que ese joven viviera en la ignorancia de lo que ya casi todos sabían- dime… ¿sabes cual es tu nombre?

-¿mi… nombre?... es…- la cabeza le dolía, esa insignificante pregunta lo estaba torturando-… no lo sé… ¿Por qué… no lo recuerdo?- tras la confusión llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, y ahí encontró un vendaje que hace poco había sido cambiado, al tacto le dolía, debió haber sido un gran golpe, incluso sentía las partes en las que el cráneo se había roto

-no te toques… aun no te has recuperado

-¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar quien soy?!... ¿Qué me sucedió?

-por favor cálmese, afortunadamente alguien que trabaja aquí en el hospital lo reconoció y mando a llamar a alguien que se pudiera hacer cargo de usted- se disponía a levantarse, pero Inuyasha la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera

-primero quiero que me respondas

-… usted sufrió un accidente… mientras viajaba en el tren hacia el puerto… hace mas de una semana que se encontraba inconciente… varios médicos creyeron que nunca despertaría

Las palabras herían, y por mas que trataba no podía recordar nada, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Dudaba si tuviera algún familiar que lo reclamara

-¿a quien mandaron a llamar?

-la única persona que nos respondió fue un sirviente suyo… su nombre era Myouga

-¿Mi… Miouga?- ese nombre, sabía que lo conocía… algunas fugaces imágenes volvieron a su mente, un recuerdo de cuando era niño… y ese hombre sostenía su mano mientras miraban dos tumbas… tan rápido como esas imágenes vinieron, es que se fueron y otra vez se encontraba sumergido en la incertidumbre, ¿esos eran sus recuerdos?

-¿se siente bien?

-si… ya estoy bien

_No importa cuantas veces repase ese día, ahora que sé todo me siento peor en cada parte de mi podrida alma._

_Unos cuantos días después de despertar del coma en el que me encontraba llegó Miouga, fue increíble, pero al relacionar a la persona con el nombre, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi__, lo médicos me dijeron que si mi memoria podía regresar así, lo mas conveniente era que saliera del país a buscar a mi hermano, después de todo, él era mi único familiar con vida, y solo él podría hablarme de todas las personas a las que había olvidado, no tenía ningún recuerdo de mis padres, solo que cada vez que intentaba pensar en ellos la imagen de una gran barco siempre aparecía._

_Pasé varios meses fuera del país, volvía encontrarme con mi hermano, y como sucedió con Myouga al conocer su nombre los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente… no te imaginas todas las cosas de las que hablamos, fue volver a vivir la vida antes del accidente, pero por desgracia, ustedes nunca se conocieron… tal vez debí hablarle de ti y decirle el nombre de esa bella flor que me había cautivado hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, pero nosotros llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos. _

_África me sedujo, no entendía el por que de dejarla, era un continente hermoso y salvaje, pero como siempre, los deberes estaban antes que el placer._

_Pasé más o menos cinco meses en compañía de Sesshoumaru, hasta que luego de mucho meditar supe que era tiempo de volver_

-cinco meses se pasan volando-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras contemplaba el barco que llevaría a su hermano de vuelta a casa

-si… y mas si te la pasas recordando toda una vida

-yo no hice nada… solo te dí migajas del camino que debías seguir

-puede que a veces no lo parezca… pero… fuiste un buen hermano mayor- esas palabras impresionaron al mismo Sesshoumaru, quien solo le dio la espalda a su hermano para que este no pudiera ver su asombro ante palabras tan fraternales, varias veces había recordado las graves peleas en las que se habían visto envueltos.

-… ya es hora de que te vayas, el barco esta por zarpar

Inuyasha miró a su hermano de espaldas y supo que este estaba triste por su partida… no lo decía con palabras, pero los hechos si, estos meses habían logrado ser los hermanos que desde siempre debieron ser, algo bueno había traído el accidente después de todo, pero ya era tiempo de partir y ambos lo sabían, así que las últimas palabras que se mencionaron entre ellos fue para despedirse

-si alguna vez vas a Londres espero que me visites

-ni loco, odio Londres, ¿Por qué crees que llevo mas de 10 años viviendo aquí?

-porque te diste cuenta que en Londres no tenías la libertad que querías- y eso era cierto, incluso el padre de ambos se había opuesto rotundamente a que su hijo mayor se fuera a una tierra tan salvaje, pero de todas formas y al final termino dando su consentimiento, siendo Sesshoumaru apenas un muchacho de 16 años.

Inuyasha pensó que quizás esta sería la última vez que viera a su hermano, no sabía por que, pero lo presentía, como si algo muy grave fuera a suceder a futuro, quizás pasarían muchos años, pero sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir.

Subió al barco y poco después este partió, no se lo había esperado, pero el tiempo se pasó increíblemente lento.

_Puede que esto suene cursi pero de verdad lo extrañé, los días siguientes me la pasé entre los distintos negocios de la familia, lo que me ayudó a distraerme un poco de todo lo que en esos momentos pasaba por mi cabeza. _

_Como sea, entre mis tantos deberes debía asistir a las reuniones de las distintas familias de Londres, que era lo que yo mas odiaba hacer, ya que los hombres de familia al verme, no hacían mas que lanzarme a los pies a sus hijas esperando que una de ellas fuera de mi agrado, pero ninguna de ellas me interesaba._

_Los días pasaban sin nada interesante que hacer, pero después de todo se sentía bien estar en casa. Un día sin embargo decidí salir de aquel encierro, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire así que me fui a un conocido bar del alto barrio, pero las cosas no estuvieron tan tranquilas como me lo esperaba y me vi envuelto en una pelea, la que me llevó al hospital por un corte que recibí en mi brazo por parte del dueño del bar, al parecer no le agradó la idea de que mis amigos y yo estuviésemos destrozando el lugar mientras peleábamos con otro grupo._

_Fue entonces que al llegar al hospital fui recibido por la misma enfermera que cuidó de mi luego del accidente._

-no esperaba volverlo a ver señor

-yo tampoco señorita enfermera, pero aquí me ve

-si ya lo veo- dijo ella mientras veía el corte en el brazo y preparaba los implementos para suturar, mientras ella hacía su trabajo, ambos hablaban alegremente, cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho ambos seguían mirándose

-eres una buena enfermera, señorita

-puedes llamarme Sakura, no son necesarias las formalidades

-entonces tu puedes decirme Inuyasha

_Con el tiempo empezamos a hacernos __más cercanos, ella era muy hermosa, y también se veía muy joven, incluso más que yo, pero no lo era, apenas me llevaba unos cuantos años._

_Mas de una vez salíamos a pasear por la calle, esperando encontrar algo que hacer, algo que nos quitara la rutina de cada día__… y un día pasó… en tu carta contabas el día que nos volvimos a encontrar, en el mercado yo había chocado contigo y todas las cosas que llevabas se dispersaron en el suelo._

-disculpe, no me di cuenta por donde pasaba- se disculpó Inuyasha mientras que ponía todas las cosas de vuelta en el canasto, de cierta forma y a pesar de la diferencia de niveles sociales se sentía culpable por tropezarse con una mujer embarazada

-volviste…- dijo la joven casi en susurro, siendo sus palabras llevadas por el viento

-aquí tiene señora- dijo mientras le pasaba el canasto con todas sus cosas

-… ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo con tristeza, mientras que él la miraba con atención

-…no, lo siento, quizás me confunde con alguien- de la nada una elegante mujer apareció para tomarse del brazo de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha cariño ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-disculpa Sakura, pero es que me tropecé con esta señora y la estaba ayudando con sus cosas

-tu siempre tan amable Inuyasha… ¿acaso la conoces?

-no, para nada, nunca la había visto

_De solo recordarlo me dan ganas de darme un tiro, te tuve en frente de mi y no te reconocí__, al saber ahora que luego del accidente volví a verte, quise recrear tu imagen en mi mente, pero nada apareció, por alguna razón, sin el nombre de las personas mi mente parecía simplemente olvidarlas, pero… sé que ese día me encontré con una mujer embarazada, con la cual me estrellé y a la cual ayudé con sus cosas._

_Puede que parezca algo imposible, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona, en esa joven mujer que pronto sería madre, no podía dejar de pensar en ti… algo dentro de mi me dijo esa vez que fuera en tu búsqueda, pero no podía dejar a Sakura sola, y por otra parte, tu ya te habías marchado._

_Pasaron algunos años, y con Sakura salíamos como cualquier otra pareja de novios, pero… en realidad yo no la quería, mas bien era que estaba con ella para no sentirme solo, porque en todo ese tiempo no tuve a nadie que me acompañara, todos aquellos amigos de los que alguna vez me vi rodeado desaparecieron, y no sabía en quien confiar, salvo en Sakura, ya que ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, hasta en los momentos mas difíciles, pero hacerle eso a una joven como ella fue estúpido y egoísta, y hasta el día__ de hoy me lo sigo recriminando._

_Pero como dicen__… todo al final termina por saberse, y en este caso, fue el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, faltaba poco para que Sakura llegara, mientras que yo admiraba la sortija que te había comprado… claro que sin saber que era tuya, me la habían entregado luego de que dejé el hospital._

Mientras Inuyasha se encontraba contemplando la sortija, llaman a la puerta de su casa, su fiel sirviente Myouga es quien sale a abrir, dejando pasar a Sakura quien lleva un hermoso traje color marfil.

Al escucharla entrar Inuyasha guardó la sortija en su caja, dejando esta después sobre la mesa, para posteriormente ir a saludar a su novia.

-Sakura, esperaba que llegaras mas tarde

-¿acaso querías escaparte de mi querido Inuyasha?- dijo ella en un tono coqueto, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza para luego besarlo en la mejilla

-por supuesto que no… vamos pasa- la joven se encaminó hacía la estancia, Inuyasha se disponía a seguirla, pero en eso su fiel sirviente lo distrajo

-amo Inuyasha, aquí hay un mensajero que trae algo para usted- Inuyasha se acercó una vez mas hasta la puerta y vio al mensajero que llevaba un gran ramo de rosas blancas

-llegan todos los años… ¿me pregunto quien las envía?- dijo extrañado mientras que firmaba un recibo para luego devolverlo al mensajero- ¿acaso tu lo sabes?

-no señor, a mi solo me llamaron desde la florería para venir a entregarlas, debe ir allá, así tal vez le digan quien se las envía

El mensajero se despidió y emprendió su camino, Inuyasha miró las rosas y sacó la tarjeta que había entre ellas, esta, como todos los años decía "Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas", y en verdad le gustaban, todos los años le enviaban las rosas mas hermosas que él había visto, como si alguien las hubiera elegido personalmente para él, pensando en eso es que caminó a la sala para seguir hablando con Sakura, y al entrar la vio contemplando la sortija que minutos antes él mismo estuviese viendo.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- dijo Inuyasha viendo como la joven contemplaba la sortija puesta en su dedo

-es muy hermosa Inuyasha… no sabes cuanto había esperado esto- la emoción y la felicidad se dejaban ver a la distancia. Inuyasha dejó las rosas sobre la mesa para luego caminar lentamente hacia la joven, no supo como, ni de donde, pero una gran ira se apoderó de él

-¡quítatela!- algo le decía que esa sortija no era para ella, y el que la usara sería una gran traición a su corazón- no tenías ningún derecho a verla

Sakura, anonadada con el comportamiento de Inuyasha apego más la sortija a su cuerpo, sin intenciones de devolverla

-¿no ibas a proponerme matrimonio?- los sueños de una vida juntos se hacían pesazos

-no

-pero yo pensé que tu me amabas

-eso creo- dijo sin pensarlo, Sakura se quedó sin palabras

-¿Cómo que crees?... pero si tu me lo dijiste- ante las palabras de la joven Inuyasha solo baja la cabeza, esperando que este momento pase lo mas rápido posible, y ella entienda lo que quiere decir… por su parte Sakura comprende todo el mensaje-… entiendo

-Sakura yo…

-no tienes nada que decir Inuyasha… no eres mas que un miserable que busca un poco de afecto, y que esto se te meta bien en la cabeza… ninguna mujer estaría contigo si no tuvieras todo ese dinero que tienes, no eres nada

La despechada mujer víctima de su propia ira sacó con fuerza la sortija de su dedo para luego arrojarla a Inuyasha quien la atrapó con sumo cuidado, luego de esto Sakura se marchó hecha una furia, azotando la puerta al salir.

_Luego de esa pelea estaba tan furioso, y tan triste que salía a embriagarme, se suponía que pasaría un feliz cumpleaños, pero el destino quiso que no fuese así, de todas formas nunca olvidaré esa noche, salí a embriagarme como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, empecé de los bares de la mas alta clase, hasta llegar a los suburbios, esos lugares donde se reúne la peor calaña, esto solamente porque me echaban de los anteriores, como sea, el punto es que ahí te volví a ver… si hubiese sabido que el destino volvería a reunirnos te juro que jamás habría ingerido una gota de alcohol, ya que lo mas que recuerdo es que una mujer me fue a dejar a casa, y esa noche llena de pasión que pasamos se convirtió en nada mas que un sueño._

_Eso fue lo que pensé al despertar solo__, y que el hecho de que me encontrara sin ropa en la cama era porque yo mismo no había tenido suficiente conciencia para terminar la tarea. Pero con el tiempo esa idea se la llevó el viento, yo… había pasado la noche con alguien, y el aroma de su cuerpo se había quedado en mi, y en mi cama, siendo lo mas hermoso y agradable que había sentido en mi vida, ese aroma me traía tanta paz… era tu aroma._

_Al pasar los años me fui alejando de la gente, no trataba con ellos salvo que fuera estrictamente de trabajo, ahora era solo eso lo que llenaba mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez llame la buena vida se iba, mientras que yo me negaba a ser feliz, algo estaba mal en que yo buscara a otra mujer… _

_Tu carta me dio tantas respuestas a tantas preguntas que me había hecho, pero solo tu nombre se quedó perdido en este mar de recuerdos a medio construir que es mi memoria._

_Han pasado varios años desde que me entere de la muerte de ambos, aunque no lo creas, luego de leer tu carta salí a buscarte, mejor dicho…__ salí a buscar tu tumba, por casualidad recordé ese bar del que me habías sacado, pero cuando logré llegar solo encontré las ruinas del lugar._

_Desde ese momento intente buscar alguna información de ti, __gaste todo el tiempo que tenía en encontrarte, busque la florería en la que comprabas las rosas, pero ellos no sabían nada de ti, busque incluso a tu padre, pero este ya había muerto hace unos meses, murió solo en esa casa a la que se fueron luego de la banca rota, nadie sabía quien eras, casi como si tu no hubieses existido._

_Mis esfuerzos son en vano, y te pido perdón, porque el solo recordar que es por mi culpa que todo esto sucedió hace que sienta miedo de encontrarte para luego ser rechazado por ti… a pesar de que tu habías muerto… yo planeaba seguirte y obtener tu sincero perdón a toda costa, sin embargo todo mi trabajo se vio interrumpido por los conflictos de los países enemigos, y me vi obligado a servir en una guerra en la que solo acarrearías mas muertes en mi conciencia._

_Mas muertes… muchas mas… pero… a pesar de todo lo que me han obligado a hacer tengo la esperanza de que en algún lugar me estés esperando con los brazos abiertos, para así quitarme la culpa de todos mis pecados, pero sobre todo para darme tu perdón, ya que ni mil muertes de soldados desconocidos se comparan a la tuya que cargo día a día en el alma._

_Y para recordarme mi deber, mi obligación y la misión que debo cumplir, llevo conmigo siempre tu carta__, y la sortija que te iba a dar… nunca antes lo había notado, pero esta tenía escrito "Mi Bella Flor" en su interior… ¿era así como te llamaba? Algo me dice que ese nombre estaba mal, y que las mismas flores sentirían envidia de tu belleza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Las balas vuelan en el campo de batalla, y al igual que ellas vuelan los años, es 1944, y para mi desgracia aun no se nada de tu paradero, a pesar de que abandoné mi tarea, se la encargué a alguien mas, esperando que él si sepa encontrarlos, confío en esa persona, y tengo fe. Ya muy pronto tendré una tumba a la cual ir a dejar flores._

_._

_._

_._

_Oscuridad y nada mas, eso es todo lo que veo, lo último que pasó por mi mente fue como combatíamos a un batallón enemigo, había muchas tropas norteamericanas junto a nosotros… ahora todo vuelve a cambiar… veo destellos de luz… ahora entiendo, estoy en la enfermería… apenas soy conciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor… estoy muy mareado…_

_Alguien mas llega, un yankee… si… pero tiene acento ingles__… ambos nos reconocemos… él fue tu prometido… él puede decirme tu nombre._

_Sin embargo desconfía de lo que yo siento por ti, porque así es, quizás no te recuerde, pero sigo enamorado de ti__, le muestro las únicas pruebas que tengo de que aun te amo… quizás ahora si me crea._

_Mis fuerzas se acaban, puedo sentir como la muerte coloca su mano sobre mis ojos incitándome a cerrarlos para siempre__, pero no puedo permitirlo, no todavía, quiero saber tu nombre._

_Kouga luego de mucho meditar dice las palabras que suenan como música en mis oídos._

-… su nombre, era Kagome

_Y con ello los recuerdos vuelven__, tu cabello azabache, tus ojos chocolatados, todas las piezas calzan, y la soledad de mi alma se va, tu bella imagen cobra vida_

-Kagome… mi bella flor Kagome

_Pronuncié esas palabras sin saber que __serían las últimas, ahora sabré si todas las lágrimas que derramé son suficientes para entrar al cielo, y llegar a tu lado._

_._

_._

.

_Lo he dicho una y mil veces…__ pero imploro tu perdón, de no obtenerlo sé que mi alma no podrá descansar en paz, y no importa donde sea, te seguiré buscando hasta encontrarte, y esta vez si te reconoceré, porque te buscaré con los ojos de mi corazón, ellos si te encontrarán, ya te han visto antes y te reconocerán y encontrarán ahora, para que así podamos estar juntos, y ser junto con nuestro hijo la familia que siempre debimos ser._

Pasadas las semanas el cuerpo sin vida del joven soldado fue llevado de vuelta a su hogar, sin embargo, en vez de ir al gran mausoleo que pertenecía a su familia, su féretro fue llevado a un descanso mas humilde, y enterrado al lado de dos tumbas mas pequeñas, las de una mujer y su hijo, ambos que habían muerto hace años por la tuberculosis.

-no entiendo como es que pudiste encontrar la tumba de Kagome… prácticamente se la había tragado la tierra- mencionó Kouga mientras que se apoyaba en las muletas a causa de la herida en su pierna… miro al alto hombre a su lado, Sesshoumaru sin embargo carecía de toda expresión facial.

-eso no te incumbe, Inuyasha me pidió un favor y yo ya cumplí

-¿pero por que a ti?

-porque Inuyasha sabía que siempre encuentro lo que me proponen buscar- dejó un ramo de rosas blancas en ofrenda para las tumbas y se marchó, pero en un susurro se despidió- adiós Inuyasha… _espero que ahora ya no te sientas solo_.

.

.

.

* * *

**No saben cuanto lamento la tardanza, pero esto de estar en la U si que no deja tiempo para nada más, pero esta noche me comprometí conmigo misma a terminarlo y cumplí.**

**Espero tener para dentro de dos semanas mas el tercer y último capítulo, "Desde los ojos de un niño" que ya he empezado a escribir (aunque en realidad son como dos o tres líneas)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos estaremos viendo lueguito**

**Cuídense, un beso**

**XAU**


	4. Desde los Ojos de un Niño

Desde los ojos de un niño

_Sé que estoy muerto, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta rara sensación, es como un cosquilleo en mi espalda. _

_Las puertas del cielo son tan grandes, y todo aquí es tan tranquilo, y no me puedo quejar… ahora ya no me duele nada, puedo volver a caminar sin cansarme, y ya no tengo ese feo dolor que no me dejaba respirar, pero… extraño a mi mamá._

_El ángel que me trajo hasta aquí me dijo que la vería cuando ella también muriera, pero no quiero que eso pase, quiero que mi mamá sea feliz, que vuelva a estar con mi papá y que me den un hermanito a quien poder visitar._

_Ella es muy bonita, y sé que sufre, no solo porque ya no nos podremos ver, sino también porque ella extraña a mi papá, no sé mucho sobre él, solo que yo heredé sus ojos, por eso hay veces en las que mi mamá no dejaba de mirarme._

_Apenas entro varios niños me reciben, al fin tengo con quien jugar, estando enfermo no me podía levantar, pero… todavía la extraño. Aun puedo sentir el calor de su abrazo, me abrazaba con tanta fuerza… como si quisiera que la muerte no me llevara, y yo también lloré al sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, yo era su único hijo_

_Cuando vivía mi nombre era Ryuk, ella trabajaba limpiando pisos y lavando platos en una cantina, la señora que nos recibió siempre era amable conmigo, y me trataba como si yo fuera su nieto._

_Recuerdo lo días en los que la acompañaba en sus salidas, cuando íbamos al mercado a comprar las cosas de la comida, tenía mas o menos siete años cuando pasó… fue el día en el que conocí a mi abuelo, Naraku._

_Estábamos en una de las tiendas del mercado, mamá estaba viendo los ingredientes que compraría para preparar mi comida, cuando de pronto, un hombre muy alto se acercó hasta nosotros, tenía una mirada llena de odio, me asuste tanto que tomé la mano de mi mamá con mas fuerzas, ella sintió mi miedo y volteó._

-hace años que no te veía hija ingrata

_La voz de ese hombre era oscura y profunda, daba miedo a quien se le pusiera en frente, mi mamá de inmediato me puso detrás de si, me estaba protegiendo de él… fue cuando él volvió a hablar._

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿no vas a presentarme a mi nieto?- miró al niño y una mirada maliciosa apareció en su rostro, siendo el hijo de Inuyasha ese niño de seguro le daría una gran oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar- lo mejor es que para salir de la pobreza, tu y ese niño acudan a su padre.

-¡aléjate de nosotros!- gritó Kagome en un asombroso despliegue de valor, la mirada en su rostro decía que no estaría dispuesta a entregar al pequeño a su padre, este de seguro lo usaría para llegar hasta el dinero de Inuyasha

-no seas terca Kagome, deja que su padre sepa de él, deja de vivir en esta miseria

-se muy bien que no lo haces por nosotros, tu lo único que quieres es el dinero, solo eso te importa- en un desesperado intento por huir de ahí, Kagome tomó a su hijo Ryuk en Brazos para luego emprender la huída, pero debido a la velocidad de su padre logró alcanzarla sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo

-¡¡dame al niño Kagome!!

-no me quitarás a mi hijo- ambos empezaron a forcejear, mientras que Ryuk se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas de su madre, de pronto algo muy inesperado sucedió, Naraku colocó una mano en su pecho aquejado de un gran dolor, y comenzó a toser, soltando a su hija y permitiéndole escapar con Ryuk.

_Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar mi mamá no dejó de abrazarme… y tampoco de llorar, yo también tenía mucho miedo, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante, sé que era muy pequeño, pero quería saber la verdad._

-mamá ¿Dónde esta mi papá?- la joven madre lo observó a los ojos dorados que había heredado de su padre, el pequeño hace mucho que no le hacía esa pregunta, sabía el gran dolor que le causaba… pero no podía mentirle por mucho tiempo, además, él tenía derecho de saber, por doloroso que fuera, que su padre no se acordaba de ella, y que de seguro un hombre de su altura no querría saber nada de niños, sobre todo de un hijo que ante todo el mundo no era mas que un bastardo.

Acarició con ternura los suaves cabellos de pequeño, toda su imagen era idéntica a su padre… y esa era una de las cuantas razones por la que aun no se había dado por vencida y echado a morir.

-mi Ryuk… aun no estas listo para saber la verdad, y no necesitas pasar por este dolor conmigo

-¿lo quieres?- preguntó de pronto Ryuk, sorprendiendo a la misma Kagome, el menos eso era algo en lo que no le podía mentir

-con toda el alma, tanto como te quiero a ti

_Ella me decía la verdad, aun lo quería, entonces ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Acaso mi papá ya no quería a mi mamá? ¿O al que no quería era a mí? Quería saber tantas cosas, quería que ellos estuviera juntos, así mi mamá dejaría de estar triste y llorar tanto en las noches, la escucho siempre, se queda hasta muy tarde escribiendo una carta que parece que nunca termina. _

_Hoy es 17 de agosto habían pasado mas de dos años desde esa pelea, y siempre en esta fecha vamos juntos a una florería que queda muy cerca de nuestra casa, y como siempre desde que tengo uso de la razón, mamá compra un ramo de rosas blancas, ahorra todo un mes para comprarlas, ella se esfuerza, sé que el dinero es escaso, entonces ¿a quien le envía esas flores que son tan caras?_

-las mejores rosas como siempre Kagome- saluda como siempre, cada año la joven que atiende la florería

-muchas gracias Sango

-le pediré a Kohaku que las entregue enseguida

_Nunca hacía mas preguntas, por lo menos no cuando yo estaba con ellas, algo pasaba y yo quería averiguarlo, saber para quien eran esas flores._

_Como no quería que mamá me viera salí a hurtadillas de la tienda mientras Sango le entregaba el pedido a su hermano, por suerte, iba a pie y lo seguí._

_El lugar al que fue estaba en la parte rica de la ciudad, las casas eran enormes y bien cuidadas, Kohaku entregó las flores a un ancianito que abrió la puerta, un sirviente de seguro._

_Me acerqué hasta las rejas, es__perando ver a quien se las daba, el anciano iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un hombre muy joven se acercó._

-amo Inuyasha, no pensé que se encontrara afuera- dijo el anciano cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse hasta la puerta

-necesitaba despejar la mente Miouga- se acercó hasta el umbral y vio las flores que el hombre mayor sostenía- y por lo que veo mi presente llegó como cada año

-las acaban de entregar, pero el muchacho como siempre no me dijo quien las envía

-me llegan todos los años… ojala supiera quien me las envía.

_¿El hombre al que estaba viendo era mi padre? Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, era él, ¿mamá por que nunca me dijiste que ese hombre era mi padre? Ahora entiendo por que había veces en las que mirabas fijamente esta casa._

Inuyasha desvió su atención al pequeño niño que estaba a un lado de la reja de su casa, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

_Te veías curioso… papá… que raro suena esa palabra__. Ahora sé porque mi mamá no quería que te conociera, en ese momento lo único que quería era tener a mi papá conmigo, como con los otros niños, todos ellos tenían un papá y una mamá, y… ella ya no estaría triste, siempre me duele verla llorar en las noches… ella te extraña papá._

Inuyasha dejó de prestarle atención a Ryuk, y entró en la casa, mas el niño lo siguió todo el camino con la mirada, pensaba en lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas si fuesen una familia normal, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a ese hombre que él era su hijo?... no, era una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

Se apartó de la reja mirando al hombre que ahora sabía era su padre, no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a llorar, ansiaba una vida en familia, ansiaba que su madre dejara de llorar y lamentarse todo el tiempo por lo que había dejado atrás, ¿Cuántas veces no la había escuchado hablan con la anciana Kaede sobre la antigua vida de su madre? Ella había tenido una vez una familia, y la había dejado para poder criarlo a él.

Mas nunca escucho el motivo de tal decisión, ella se negaba a hablar más sobre el tema.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de la presencia del hombre que salía de entre las sombras, se acercó por la espalda, pero para cuando Ryuk logró darse cuenta, su abuelo lo tenía sujeto fuertemente por el brazo evitándole cualquier escapatoria.

-¡cierra la boca Ryuk!- gritó al niño cuando este comenzó a gritar y a patalear para librarse de su agarre

-no, déjame, tu eres malo-dijo el pequeño mientras mas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y su desesperación aumento mas cuando Naraku comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos de la casa de su padre, al menos ahí la gente del barrio se compadecería de un niño pobre, pero mientras mas se alejaba mas se alejaban también sus posibilidades de salir ileso de la situación.

-cierra la boca y escúchame- no lo soltó hasta que el pequeño se cansó de tanto gritar, la voz apenas si se escuchaba de tanto que la había gastado- te vi pequeño, y por la cara que tenías supe que era la primera vez que veías a tu padre ¿o me equivoco?

Ryuk no le respondió, hace mucho tiempo sabía de las cosas malas que su madre hablaba de su abuelo, pero mas que nada lo que siempre notaba era el tono de miedo que había en su voz al hablar del hombre que era su padre.

Raraku observó al muchacho, su agarre aun era firme, no quería que se escapara, tenía la vista baja, pero de todas formas los ojos dorados de su nieto siempre resaltaban, dándole a conocer al mundo ese inusual rasgo.

Tenía grandes planes para él, no importaba cuanto le costara haría que Inuyasha reconociera a su hijo y con eso volvería a estar en la cima del mundo, no habría nada que lo detuviera, después de todo, él era el abuelo del pequeño Ryuk, si, ahora mas que nunca el niño le seria de gran utilidad, lo único que podría interponerse era Kagome y su tonta idea de alejarlo de él y seguir en el anonimato.

-dime Ryuk ¿no quieres que tus padres vuelvan a estar juntos?- con gran dicha vio como los ojos del niño se abrían mas, había dado en el clavo- si quieres verla feliz debes hacer que tu padre vuelva con ella y te reconozca como hijo

-¿Qué me reconozca?

-quiero decir que el le diga a todos que tu eres su hijo, y que lleves su apellido

_Siempre supe que no debía confiar en él, era mi abuelo, pero era una persona mala… y la única que podría hacer que mi mamá dejara de llorar. Confié en él._

_Ese mismo día me llevó a su casa y me enseñó todo sobre su familia, mi familia, la familia de mi madre, habían sido personas importantes, pero perdieron todo su dinero en los negocios, ahora tenía un pasado, era mucho mas que el hijo de una simple camarera que trabajaba en un bar, desde ese día conocí mi nombre, yo era Ryuk Taisho Higurashi._

_Cada día que pasaba aprendía mas cosas, mi abuelo quería que estuviera bien preparado, que me viera como el hijo que un respetable hombre, tal y como lo era, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas veía como la salud de mi abuelo empeoraba, tenía una extraña enfermedad llamada tuberculosis, la que todos los días empeoraba, me dijo que la medicina era cara, por lo que debíamos apresurarnos y enfrentar a mi padre lo antes posible, era lo menos que podía hacer si es que lograba reunirnos como una familia una vez mas._

_Tenía cerca de 9 años cuando mi sueño de una familia se terminó. Como cada día iba a verlo, pero esta vez noté a lo lejos a las personas que rodeaban la entrada de la vieja casona._

_Afuera había una ambulancia, me acerqué para ver, y entonces lo vi, mi abuelo era sacado en una camilla, y estaba cubierto hasta el rostro con una sábana blanca, él había muerto, no me pude mover, quería correr, volver a casa, mis pies no se movían, y solo escuchaba a las personas hablando a mi alrededor._

-ya era hora de que la muerte se lo llevara al infierno, aun recuerdo cuando su hija huyó para salvar a su bebé… esa pobre niña, lejos de ese monstruo esta mejor

-¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Según escuché estaba en los muelles, en una cantina de marinos

-no creo que quiera saber de esto, además, quizás para ella su padre esta muerto hace mucho tiempo

_Ellos hablaban y hablaban, y yo… ya no tenía nada mas que hacer aquí, corrí a casa, junto a mi madre, y cuando la encontré me lancé a sus brazos y lloré, pero no por la muerte de mi abuelo, si no que porque me di cuente que no había hecho esto por ella, sino que lo había hecho por mi, fui muy egoísta, y mi egoísmo fue castigado._

_De la noche a la mañana empecé a enfermar__, bajé mucho de peso, tenía fiebre en las noches y no podía caminar ya que siempre estaba mareado había veces en las que tosía y escupía algo de sangre, a mi mamá le tomó mucho tiempo juntar lo necesario para que un doctor me viera, pero para entonces ya era tarde._

-es tuberculosis señora- dijo el médico guardando todos sus implementos, Kagome lo acompañó hasta la puerta para que pudieran hablar sin que Ryuk los escuchara

-¿y que se puede hacer?- preguntó desesperada la mujer al saber que la vida de su hijo estaba enfrentada a aquella terrible enfermedad. Vio al médico que mantenía la cabeza baja, esa fue la mas clara señal de que para su pequeño hijo no había esperanza- no, por favor dígame que se puede hacer algo

-lo lamento, pero la enfermedad esta demasiado avanzada, lo mas que puedo hacer es darle algunos consejos para aminorar el dolor, pero tarde o temprano la enfermedad terminará por acabar con su vida… lo siento mucho.

La vida de Kagome en un solo momento dejó de tener sentido, su hijo era lo único que la había obligado a mantenerse con vida, lo único que le había dado fuerzas para luchar… y ahora lo perdería para siempre.

Luego de despedir al medico, fue a un lugar retirado, lejos de su hijo y lloró, con todas las ganas, dejando escapar toda esa pena que había estado aguantando a lo largo de los años.

Daría lo que fuera por salvar a su hijo, pero si el medico decía la verdad ya nada podría hacer, incluso si fuera con Inuyasha y le confesara la verdad, él tampoco podría hacer nada, lo único que quedaba era resignarse, y ayudar a su hijo a pasar los días hasta que la muerte se lo quitara de los brazos.

Ya en la noche acunaba a su hijo en sus brazos, temía que esa misma noche la muerte viniera por él. Ryuk sostuvo la mano de su madre, no había parado de llorar en todo el día, incluso ahora continuaba llorando.

-mamá… no quiero que llores- Kagome sostuvo su mano con fuerza, ojala fuera tan fácil dejar de llorar

-Ryuk… esto nunca habría sucedido si estuvieras con tu padre, él si te hubiese podido salvar… pero no debes preocuparte, todo va a salir bien, ya veras que en poco tiempo volverás a estas jugando afuera- era una total mentira, pero era mejor creer eso que negarle consuelo a su hijo, pero Ryuk sabía la verdad, él iba a morir a causa de la enfermedad que contrajo de su abuelo… él tampoco quería quitarle el consuelo a su madre.

-si mamá, pronto estaré mejor

Al paso de los días la salud del pequeño Ryuk variaba, unos días estaba mas fuerte y otros tan débil que no podía siquiera sacar un pie fuera de la cama, Kagome hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para poder aliviar los dolores que sufría, intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, no quería que muriera en la soledad.

_Todas las noches la veía sentada escribiendo esa carta que parecía nunca tener fin, y siempre que escribía no podía evitar llorar, la tinta siempre terminaba corriéndose al caer sus lágrimas en las hojas, solo dejaba de escribir cuando yo empezaba a toser, por mas que trataba todos los días escupía mas sangre, y en la noche no podía evitar desmayarme por el cansancio. Quería que la muerte viniera pronto por mí._

_Hizo que cerrara mis ojos para siempre a la mañana siguiente, estaba en los brazos de mi madre, había tenido una fiebre muy alta toda la noche, estaba muy cansado por tanto toser, y me dolía todo el cuerpo… lo único que sentí fue mucho frío y sueño, cerré los ojos y me abracé mas fuerte a mi mamá._

-¿Ryuk?- preguntó Kagome al notar que su hijo ya no se movía, lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo- por favor hijo despierta- pero no respondía, la verdad de los hechos le llegó como un balde de agua fría, su hijo acababa de morir.

_Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo me encontraba en el cielo, ya no había dolor, y los ángeles susurraban secretos a mis oídos, y uno de ellos fue que mi familia se volvería a reunir, me sentí triste, porque para que eso pasara significaba que ellos debían morir, ojala la muerte no te hubiera traído tan pronto mamá._

_Pasaron tres días hasta que te reuniste conmigo, y varios años antes de que mi padre nos acompañara, al fin volvíamos a estar juntos._

* * *

En antiguos valles de verdes prados una familia paseaba, disfrutando del paisaje, su viaje terrenal había terminado, para uno de sus miembros había sido antes de tiempo, pero era así como el destino quería que ocurriesen las cosas.

Inuyasha contempló a su familia, al fin estaba con ellos, al fin podía ver sus caras y disfrutar de su compañía por la eternidad, pero nada de eso quitaba de encima la gran culpa que sentía, si le diesen otra oportunidad haría las cosas bien.

-¿papá?- preguntó Ryuk- ¿Qué tienes?

Miró a su hijo, si, él quería otra oportunidad, sintió la mano de Kagome en su hombro, como amaba a esa hermosa mujer.

-creo saber qué es lo que sucede… Inuyasha, quieres intentarlo una vez mas ¿no es así?

-¿estarían dispuestos? Ya saben, reencarnar, volver a nacer, pero esta vez hacer las cosas bien, evitar que nos separemos

-¿eso quiere decir que cosas malas volverían a pasar?- preguntó Ryuk, puede que haya estado más de treinta años en el cielo, pero por dentro seguía teniendo el alma de un niño

-si, Ryuk, quienes no aprenden de sus errores están condenados a repetirlos

_Algunos años después_

Él se encontraba vagando por las viejas calles de Tokio, había llegado hace poco de un lago viaje a través de todo el mundo, tomando fotografías, pasando el tiempo, en fin viviendo la gran vida.

Se acercó hasta una cafetería, se veía agradable, además el clima afuera estaba demasiado frio y una buena taza de café no le caería mal. El lugar en si era agradable, tenía un cálido ambiente hogareño, se notaba que los dueños se preocupaban mucho por mantenerlo todo limpio y ordenado. Apenas había unas cuantas personas, pero quien más le llamó la atención fue una muchacha que se encontraba atendiendo una mesa cercana a la suya. Como si ella presintiera su mirada volteó hacia él, y se acercó libreta en mano a tomar su orden.

-hola- dijo la joven mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Qué te sirvo?

-café, por favor

-en seguida- ella regresó a los pocos minutos con su café y un pequeño plato con varias galletas, cuando se disponía a marcharse él la detuvo

-espera, yo no ordené las galletas

-son cortesía de la casa.

Muy pocas personas habían tenido un trato tan amable con él, esta era la primera vez que se veían y aun así ella lo había tratado como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Tomó una de las galletas y la probó, no supo cómo pero algo le decía que habían sido hechas por ella.

Se quedó mirando varias horas a esa joven camarera, había algo en ella que lo atraía, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas "_no la abandones"_. Tomó su cámara, la enfocó y luego capturó su imagen en una fotografía, era la más hermosa, ella sonreía.

Con el pasar de los días, él no dejaba de visitar la pequeña cafetería, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, si tenía novio, pero todos los días volvía. Cada día encontraba algo nuevo que saber de ella; le gustaba los niños, era camarera en ese local hace dos años, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que más le gustaba era una marca de nacimiento que llevaba en el pecho, tenía la forma de una flor, una rosa, y estaba ubicada cerca de su corazón. Pero fue una noche la que lo marcó para siempre, después de cerrar, ella siempre iba a otro lugar, una bar en donde cantaba, el lugar del local era "Utopía", lo que significa paraíso. Se sentó en la barra a esperarla, quería verla, ordenó un trago y esperó, pasó más de una hora hasta que ella salió al escenario, se sentó en un pequeño banquillo y entonó su canción.

**No puedo correr más,**

**Caigo antes que tú,**

**Aquí estoy,**

**No he dejado nada atrás,**

**Aunque he intentado olvidar,**

**Que eres todo lo que soy,**

**Llévame a casa,**

**Estoy luchando contra ello,**

**Rota,**

**Sin vida,**

**Me rindo,**

**Eres mi única fuerza,**

**Sin ti,**

**No puedo continuar,**

**Nunca más,**

**Nunca más.**

Tenía la voz de un ángel, jamás había escuchado una voz tan melodiosa, tenía que conocerla, esta quizás sería la primera vez que hablaría con ella, pero sentía como si fuese algo que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo.

**Mi única esperanza**

**(Todas las veces que lo he intentado)**

**Mi única paz,**

**(Para alejarme de ti)**

**Mi única diversión,**

**Mi única fuerza,**

**(Caigo en tu abundante gracia)**

**Mi único poder,**

**Mi única vida,**

**(Y el amor esta donde estoy yo)**

**Mi único amor.**

**No puedo correr más,**

**Me entrego a ti,**

**Lo siento,**

**Lo siento,**

**En mi amargura,**

**Ignoré,**

**Todo esto es real y verdadero,**

**Todo lo que necesito eres tú,**

**Cuando caiga la noche,**

**No cerrare los ojos,**

**Estoy demasiado viva,**

**Y tú demasiado fuerte,**

**No puedo mentir más,**

**Caigo antes de ti,**

**Lo siento,**

**Lo siento.**

La que ella entonaba era en verdad una hermosa canción. Veía en sus ojos achocolatados la pasión con la que cantaba, lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón… no sabía nada de ella y aun así quería tener un lugar en ese corazón.

**Mi única esperanza**

**(Todas las veces que lo he intentado)**

**Mi única paz,**

**(Para alejarme de ti)**

**Mi única diversión,**

**Mi única fuerza,**

**(Caigo en tu abundante gracia)**

**Mi único poder,**

**Mi única vida,**

**(Y el amor esta donde estoy yo)**

**Mi único amor**

**Ignorando constantemente,**

**El dolor que me consume,**

**Pero esta vez el corte es demasiado profundo,**

**No me apartare otra vez.**

**Mi única esperanza**

**(Todas las veces que lo he intentado)**

**Mi única paz,**

**(Para alejarme de ti)**

**Mi única diversión,**

**Mi única fuerza,**

**(Caigo en tu abundante gracia)**

**Mi único poder,**

**Mi única vida,**

**(Y el amor esta donde estoy yo)**

**Mi único amor**

**Mi única esperanza**

**(Todas las veces que lo he intentado)**

**Mi única paz,**

**(Para alejarme de ti)**

**Mi única diversión,**

**Mi única fuerza,**

**(Caigo en tu abundante gracia)**

**Mi único poder,**

**Mi única vida,**

**(Y el amor esta donde estoy yo)**

**Mi único amor**

**Evanescence (october)**

Cuanto terminó su interpretación recibió los aplausos de todo el público, pero los que más llamaron su atención fueron los del joven fotógrafo que hace varios días frecuentaba la cafetería. Le gustaba ver su largo pelo plateado cuando lo soltaba de la amarra en la que casi siempre lo traía, la forma en la que sus ojos dorados miraban largo rato la taza de café que pedía cada día. Había algo en él, como si lo conociera de otra parte, quizás… de otra vida.

Luego de bajar del escenario caminó hacía la barra y se sentó a su lado, él estaba con la vista en su vaso, pero cuando volteó vio el asombro en sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, no sabían que decir.

-¿lo mismo de siempre Kagome?- los interrumpió el barman

-si Bankotsu, gracias- un minuto después tuvo una bebida de frutas en frente suyo, Inuyasha seguía observándola, pero aun no pronunciaba palabra, al parecer era ella quien tenía que dar el primer paso- es la primera vez que te veo en este lugar, ¿te gustó el espectáculo?

-si, tu canción fue hermosa- respondió él tímidamente- pensé que solo trabajabas en la cafetería- al fin estaban entablando una conversación, esta era su oportunidad para saber mas de ella

-solo en las tardes, de noche trabajo aquí día por medio… disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Kagome

-Inuyasha, un placer conocerte- estrechó su pequeña y delicada mano entre la suya, cuan suave era la piel de ella- y dime... ¿hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

-hace pocos meses en realidad, estoy ahorrando para la universidad.

Kagome le contó de su vida, y él de la suya, ambos tenía mucho en común, ninguno vivía con su familia, ella debido a un padre golpeador y el simplemente porque no tenía una familia con la cual compartir, solo tenía un hermano al que veía raramente, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando el local en el que se encontraban vino a cerrar, salieron por una puerta trasera y contemplaron el cielo, aun estaba estrellado, ya era muy tarde, pero ninguno de los dos quería volver a ese lugar solitario y sombrío que llamaban casa… quizás sería más reconfortante que estuvieran esperándose el uno al otro.

El dios del tiempo hizo de las suyas, ya ambos jóvenes se conocían mejor, Inuyasha iba todos los días a verla a la cafetería, esperando tan solo verla, era como estar juntos pero sin siquiera tocarse, o verse, según fuese el caso.

Inuyasha sentía que sería en tonto más grande del mundo si dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener a esta muchacha como compañera.

Pasaron juntos las semanas más mágicas de sus vidas, pero había algo muy curioso en ella, siempre que intentaba tomarle una fotografía ella se cubría el rostro, hasta el momento la única que tenía era la que le había tomado a escondidas mientras ella atendía las mesas, la primera vez que la vio.

Ahora mismo la contemplaba mientras trabajaba, siempre con esa radiante sonrisa en el rostro que su azabache cabello recogido dejaba ver. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas sintió el sonido de su celular.

Kagome lo vio a su novio hablando por teléfono y solo le acercó a él cuando vio que había concluido su llamada, se veía triste… y algo enojado.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- tomó asiento en frete de él y tomó sus manos

-me acaban de llamar, me necesitan, quieren que este en Hong Kong pasado mañana, necesitan a un camarógrafo con urgencia- aun así seguía triste

-pero esa es una gran noticia

-no quiero irme… y dejarte… tengo un mal presentimiento de este viaje- y ella lo notaba, sus manos parecían temblar

-lo dices como si nunca más fuésemos a vernos… como si este fuera el adiós- ante ese pensamiento rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con lentitud, disfrutando, memorizando el sabor de sus labios- recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti, no tienes nada que temer, si es nuestro destino estar juntos así será.

-si lo que dices es cierto, entonces viajaré, tomaré mañana un tren hacia la estación- cuando ella se disponía a marcharse Inuyasha la tomó rápidamente de la mano y la jaló hasta refugiarla en sus brazos- te amo Kagome, nunca lo olvides.

Como Inuyasha dijo en otra vida, quienes no aprenden de sus errores están condenados a repetirlos, y tal como pasó en otra vida, los mismos sucesos se repitieron. Inuyasha tomó un tren que se accidentó, mientras que Kagome llevaba dentro de sí al hijo que habían concebido en los días previos al que él se marchara, otra vez la historia se repetía, él la había olvidado.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el accidente, y Kagome aun no encontraba consuelo, el hombre que había dicho amarla la ignoraba por completo, ya no le reconocía, y ella la muy estúpida había ido al buscarlo, pero en el hospital los médicos no la dejaron verlo, solo la familia directa, y según ella sabía, Inuyasha tenía un hermano con el que rara vez hablaba. Esperó pacientemente hasta que le dieron el alta, segura de que él estaría feliz de volver a verla, fue a verlo a su departamento, pero apenas él la vio la sacó de su vida.

Lo más triste de todo fue cuando se enteró de que estaba encinta, sin Inuyasha criar a un bebé sería mucho más difícil, no por lo económico, sino por su hijo, crecer sin un padre no era lo mejor en estos días, pero él ya no la quería, lo que sea que le haya pasado en ese accidente lo cambió, y si así eran las cosas, entonces muy bien, ella no iba a mendigar en busca del amor de ese hombre.

Para Inuyasha las cosas tampoco iban fáciles, viejos amigos venían a verlo, a saludarlo, a ver como se encontraba, pero ninguno de ellos llenaba un extraño vacio que tenía en el alma… lo extraño es que ese vacío, por un momento se había esfumado y había sido esa vez que aquella muchacha llamó a su puerta y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, feliz de que estuviera bien. Y él la había echado, aun recordaba su voz, pidiendo que la escuchara, pero él hizo oídos sordos, ninguno de sus amigos la conocía, así que sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cuatro meses sin verla… a ella… la extraña chica de cabello azabache, no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Pero hoy sería diferente, hoy iría a Utopía, ya estaba decidido, iría a festejar con sus amigos el fin de su rehabilitación, una vez mas estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo.

Al entrar al lugar sintió un extraño sentimiento de _deja- vu, _caminaron hasta una mesa y reunidos empezaron a beber, pero la atención de Inuyasha estaba totalmente vuelta hacia el escenario que había en el bar. Se acercó hasta la barra, y cuando el barman lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo.

-¡maldito bastardo, como te atreves a volver aquí!

-¿Por qué me golpeas? Yo ni siquiera te conozco- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, y empezando a defenderse- Bankotsu lo ignoró completamente y alzó la voz para que el guardia de la entrada lo escuchara

-Kouga, saca a este mal nacido antes de que me acrimine con él- cuando el guardia lo vio también lo miró con odio, y lo sacó del local como si se tratara de un delincuente,

-demonios, ¿pueden decirme porque me tratan así?- el guardia no le habló, pero pocos minutos después del mismo local salió el gerente a disculparse

-lamento lo sucedido, sus amigos me explicaron que mis muchachos empezaron el pleito

-que mas da- dijo Inuyasha enojado- yo solo quería hacerle una pregunta la sujeto que me golpeó, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-¿no lo conoce? Es raro, Bankotsu siempre conoce a los clientes habituales

-¿yo un cliente habitual?- algo aquí no encajaba

-sí, ya varias veces lo había visto en mi local antes, venía siempre acompañando a esa muchacha

-¿pero qué muchacha?

-la joven que cantaba en el escenario

Al oírlo Inuyasha se quedó de piedra, si la conocía, por eso no podía dejar de ver el escenario, y sentía ese sentimiento de estar viviendo algo una vez más.

-¿sabe cuando vuelve a cantar esa muchacha?- la cara del gerente hizo que su gesto cambiara al de la decepción

-no, lo siento, hace casi cuatro meses que renuncio… pero… según escuche tiene otro empleo en una cafetería, pero no sé en donde

-muchas gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba saber.

Dejó atrás a todo el mundo y fue a su departamento, tenía que encontrarla, y ya tenía una pista de donde buscar. Tiempo atrás en medio de sus cosas había encontrado una fotografía tomada en una cafetería, la mesera era ella, estaba seguro, aunque la foto estuviese tan arrugada, había querido botarla, pero en vez de eso la había guardado en uno de sus mucho álbumes a la espera de saber el significado de esa foto.

Bien ahora era el momento de saber. Cuando por fin la encontró salió de toda duda, la mesera era ella, pero no podía saber en qué cafetería estaba, vio el reverso de la foto, y en él se encontraban solamente la fecha en la que había sido tomada y un nombre amoroso con el que un hombre llamaría a una mujer. "El día en el que conocí a mi bella flor".

En la mañana, y como todos los días, Kagome llegó temprano a su trabajo, parecía que cada día le costaba más caminar, su vientre empezaba a abultarse y el embarazo cada vez era más notorio, pero tenía que juntar lo suficiente como para resistir hasta el postparto y empezar a trabajar otra vez. Se colocó su uniforme dejando los botones del delantal abiertos para que no molestaran a su bebé, además de que disimulaba un poco más, y comenzó a preparar las mesas en espera de la hora de apertura, para lo cual faltaban quince minutos. Como no quería sentirse sola colocó una pequeña radio, la cual comenzó a tocar la que hasta poco había sido su canción favorita, antes de que describiera tan tortuosamente su propia realidad.

**Si te hablo**

**¿Tú escucharas?**

**¿Te quedarás?**

**¿Estarás aquí por siempre?**

**¿Nunca saldrás?**

**Nunca pensé que las cosas cambiarían**

**Sostenme apretadamente**

**Por favor no vuelvas a decir**

**Que tienes que irte**

Como le dolían aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, en donde Inuyasha estaba con ella, y la hacía sonreír. Sin querer empezó a llorar, y se sintió una total idiota por hacerlo, no quería seguir amándolo, pero su terco corazón se negaba a dejarlo partir. Siguió concentrándose en su labor hasta que escuchó la campana de la entrada sonar, aun faltaba para abrir, y así se lo informó al cliente.

-aun no abrimos, por favor…- se quedó sin habla al ver a Inuyasha en la entrada, muchos sentimientos se encontraron, pero por sobre todo, la ira.

**Un pensamiento amargo**

**Lo tenía todo**

**Pero solo lo dejé ir**

**Abrasar tu silencio**

**Es tan violento**

**Desde tu partida**

**Todos mis pensamientos están contigo para siempre**

**Hasta el día que volvamos a estar juntos**

**Esperaré por ti**

**Si te hubiera dicho**

**Habrías escuchado**

**Habías permanecido**

**Estarías aquí por siempre**

**Nunca saliste**

**Nunca habría sido igual**

**Todo nuestro tiempo**

**Sería inútil**

**Porque tuviste que irte**

Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarla, se había llevado una sorpresa al encontrarla tan temprano trabajando, pero fue aún más grande cuando vio el vientre de la muchacha.

-estas embarazada- en ese momento sintió un extraño sentimiento, por alguna razón quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir, nunca más, pero cuando se acercó a ella, vio como retrocedía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con frialdad Kagome cubriendo su vientre

-yo… vine a buscarte, necesito que me escuches

-¿Por qué lo haría? Cuando yo te busqué tu no quisiste escucharme- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos una vez más al recordar lo ocurrido hace varios meses- fingiste no conocerme y me echaste, si ya no querías verme solo tenías que decirlo.

Inuyasha se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, era justo que recibiera su desdén, pero quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez. De su bolsillo sacó algo que Kagome no pudo ver bien, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-hace cuatro meses tuve un accidente, apenas ayer terminé con mi rehabilitación, cuando tú me buscaste yo no recordaba nada de mí, pero… siempre he sabido que eras importante para mí, sé que ese día te traté mal, que me comporté como un cretino, pero quiero remediarlo- le extendió aquello que sostenía tan celosamente entre sus manos, era una fotografía de ella mientras trabajaba- a pesar de lo que creía en ese tiempo la guardé, pero no supe que significaba hasta ayer cuando fui a Utopía, traté de buscarte, pero me dijeron que ya no trabajabas ahí.

Kagome seguía sin decir nada, y es que no sabía que decir, si las palabras de Inuyasha eras ciertas, no había sido que ya no la amara, sino que se había olvidado de ella a causa del accidente.

-yo… renuncié a causa de nuestro bebé, el humo del cigarrillo le podría hacer mal, y además… yo no soportaba estar ahí y… mirar hacia el rincón que siempre ocupabas… te extrañaba tanto.

**El pensamiento más dulce**

**Lo tenía**

**Porque lo dejé ir**

**Todos nuestros momentos**

**Manténgame caliente**

**Cuando te vayas**

**Whitin temptation (bitterswet)**

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar y de inmediato fue acogida por los brazos de Inuyasha, era tan reconfortante volver a sentir su calor, la forma cariñosa en la que siempre acariciaba su cabello cuando la consolaba.

-perdóname Kagome, por favor perdóname, nunca quise hacerte pasar por todo esto- de inmediato ella se separó de sus brazos

-¿Qué dijiste?- ambo lloraban, e Inuyasha volvió a repetir sus palabras

-que perdóname, nunca fue mi intensión que…

-no, eso no, lo dijiste, dijiste mi nombre, Kagome

-si… eres tú, Kagome, mi Kagome- antes de pensar en lo que hacía unió sus labios a los de la joven cuyo nombre todas las noches rondaba sus sueños.

El vació en su alma ya no existía.

_Cinco meses después_

El saludable llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación, ambos padres lo esperaban, la enfermera lo puso junto a su madre y luego se marchó. El bebé al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kagome se fue calmando hasta quedarse tranquilo.

-Inuyasha, míralo, es perfecto- dijo Kagome mientras que acariciaba la suave cabecita de su pequeño.

-sí, lo es- dijo Inuyasha, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y la besaba, aun estaba pálida, el parto había sido complicado, pero los médicos habían dicho que estaba fuera de peligro- ¿y has pensado en un nombre?

-… me gusta Ryuk- dijo mirando a su pequeño

-sí, es buen nombre… sabes Kagome, puede que nunca te haya dicho esto, pero yo estaría más que dispuesto a pasar por todo una vez mas solo para encontrarte.

-¿encontrarme?

-sí, y no me refiero solo a esta vida, sino a las que siguen, encontrarte y volverme a enamorar de ti, pasar por todo una vez más.

-pero si nuestras almas hicieran eso también pasarían por las cosas malas

-lo sé, solo que… encontrarte nuevamente lo recompensaría todo, yo sería capaz de atravesar el mismo infierno si supiera en el otro extremo estas tu esperándome.

Y ese anhelo no estaba lejos de la realidad, como almas gemelas ellos siempre se volverían a encontrar, y cada vez su amor renacería más fuerte para impedir que la tragedia de su primera vida se repitiera, no importaba como, pero de ahora en adelante, ellos nacerían para encontrar y vivir la felicidad.

Fin

**Gracias a todos lo que han seguido este pequeño fic que comenzó como un one short , y también gracias por la espera aunque este capitulo debía tenerlo en el verano mi musa se fue de vacaciones y su reemplazo de espantó con el terremoto del 27 de febrero, pero de todas formas logre terminar esta historia y darle su merecido final feliz.**

**Próximamente (espero) continuare con los capítulos de "lo que quedó tras la lluvia del olvido" y mas adelante otro fic que escribí mientras vivíamos la tragedia del terremoto.**

**Espero que mi historia haya sido de su agrado y que cada uno avive su imaginación**

**Se despide **

**Kiyone Reever**


End file.
